Dulces Sueños
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Wanda, atormentada por el dolor que le causó la muerte de su hermano ha comenzado un viaje por el mundo de sus sueños donde ha encontrado refugio en los brazos de un misterioso joven. ¿Cual es la conexión entre la Vengadora y este Mutante?
1. I Escape

**Dulces Sueños**

 _Para Kat  
pues cada minuto  
de cada día,  
y en cada instante  
cierro mis ojos  
y te sueño.  
_

**I**

 **Escape**

" _Sweet dreams are made of this,  
who am I to disagree?"_

Todos los seres humanos tratan con el dolor de diferentes maneras. Todos tienen, consciente o inconscientemente un mecanismo que tiene como propósito procesar, minimizar, acallar o aislar el dolor de manera que no sintamos como nos hiere, de manera que suframos el menor daño posible mientras pasa…

Pero aún eso de que pasa, de que con el tiempo la herida sana, es parte de un tipo de mecanismo que les permite a las personas aferrarse a la esperanza vana de que eventualmente las cosas volverán a ser como antes, como eran ayer cuando no dolía. Ayer pareciera ser un sitio seguro, cuando el hoy duele y el mañana es oscuro y sin rostro, pareciera que volver atrás es incluso deseable para escapar del dolor.

Pero hay dolores de los que no se puede escapar. Hay dolores que se encarnan en el alma y se vuelven parte de ella. Hay dolores que moldean y deforman el carácter, a fuerza de golpes y laceraciones crueles y constantes. Dolores tan persistentes y opresivos que pareciera que han estado ahí desde el comienzo de los tiempos y durarán hasta que se extinga el universo, de manera que no hay ayer al cual escapar y el mañana parece un aterrador lugar al que dirigirse.

El dolor de la orfandad, el dolor de vivir en un mundo al borde de la guerra, el dolor de haber perdido un hermano, el dolor de sufrir la perpetua ausencia de un padre.

Aún con todo su poder y suficiencia, Wanda aún tenía que hacerle frente a su propio dolor. En un desquiciado intento por convertir el odio y deseos de venganza de un par de jóvenes huérfanos en combustible útil en su lucha por el poder máximo, los lunáticos científicos de HYDRA habían expuesto a Wanda y a su hermano a la energía desconocida del cetro que, entenderían después, contenía la Gema del Alma, aquella anomalía cósmica de incalculable poder. Hoy en día descansaba impávida, incrustada en la frente de uno de los seres más terriblemente poderosos del mundo entero.

Wanda y Pietro Maximoff habían sido voluntarios para el experimento. Habían sido seleccionados de entre miles y es posible que el odio irrefrenable hacia el asesino de sus padres, que dominaba sus mentes y alimentaba sus almas fuera la clave para su supervivencia a los horribles procesos a los que habían sido sometidos.

Solo dos sobrevivieron al programa. Solo dos y desde entonces comenzaron a llamarlos Mejorados. Ya no eran simples humanos. Los habían desterrado del género y ahora eran otra cosa. Monstruos de piel humana. Engendros disfrazados de normalidad. El cambio lo habían sufrido por dentro y era permanente. Con el poder de imponer sus deseos sobre aquellos más débiles venia la condena de la alienación total y, aunque ninguno de los dos hermanos consideró nada de ello al momento de someterse al procedimiento, de haberlo hecho, habrían aceptado igual.

Querían justicia y retribución. HYDRA los estaba utilizando tanto como ellos a HYDRA.

Sería difícil determinar en qué manera comenzaron los cambios y cómo fue que empezaron a manifestarse en ellos. Los doctores pensaron que el experimento fue en un fracaso en Wanda, que no evidencio mejora alguna para cuando Pietro ya mostraba señales notables de una habilidad sobrenatural.

El cuerpo del joven vibraba y se agitaba convulso al principio, al ser incapaz de controlar el recién adquirido poder de su metabolismo super-acelerado.

Pero en ella, el poder se manifestó de manera mucho más sutil. Para cuando dio muestras de algún cambio, ella ya conocía y tenía entrenado en buena medida su poder. El poder de distorsionar la percepción, de engañar la mente, de manipular los deseos y doblegar la voluntad.

El poder se manifestó primero en los sueños de Wanda, aun días antes de que su gemelo se transformara en una suerte de licuadora humana.

El tiempo pasó. Sokovia pasó. Los hermanos Maximoff pasaron de ser armas secretas bajo la manga de HYDRA a los secuaces serviles de la fría inteligencia artificial que estuvo a punto de regir el mundo entero; para luego aliarse a los héroes que luchaban por una humanidad que ya no los reconocía como miembros. Y entonces Wanda se quedó sola. Pietro dio su vida en la lucha, como un guerrero, aunque no supiera realmente por lo que estaba luchando.

Entonces, el dolor dio rienda suelta, desbocado dentro de ella. Siempre había estado ahí. Siempre la había acosado, desde muy niña, pero siempre tuvo con quien compartirlo, en quien mitigarlo. Su hermano no era para nada un confidente experto o un soporte emocional reconfortante, pero había cuidado de Wanda desde el comienzo, a su manera tosca y rudimentaria, pero sincera e incondicional. Aún tras la muerte de sus padres, en los brazos de Pietro, Wanda se refugiaba y sentía que aunque el mundo les cayera encima, ambos, los hermanos Maximoff juntos compartirían la carga.

Ahora estaba sola. Su hermano la había abandonado para ir a un lugar donde ella no podía seguirlo y la oscuridad ardiente y voraz que pugnaba por devorarla se había vuelto mil veces más poderosa, más amenazante y despiadada.

Fue en una de esas noches, en que el susurro estridente e insoportable de la desesperación la llevó hasta el límite del abismo, que Wanda volvió a aplicar su poder en sus sueños.

Pietro podía correr. Él era el rápido, aun antes de ser Mejorado y, una vez que lo fue, no había quien pudiera alcanzarlo. Lamentablemente, las balas pudieron más que él. Pero Wanda, ella hacia _eso_ con la mente, y pretendía viajar tan lejos y tan rápido, adentrándose en sus sueños, al grado de dejar atrás el dolor y así olvidarlo para siempre, o de lo contrario, seguro acabaría volviéndola loca.

Fue así, que soñó. Soñó una ciudad y una calle. Soñó un parque en primavera y una cafetería frente a él. Soñó mesas guarecidas del sol bajo sobrillas vistosas y las chirriantes bocinas de viejos autos circulando por la vía de asfalto. Soñó con gente andando por la acera, usando grandes lentes de sol, desplazándose sobre patines, con esponjados peinados, entonando canciones contenidas en cintas magnéticas.

Y soñó un muchacho, sentado relajadamente en una de las sillas, sonriendo mientras bebía un dulce capuchino de vainilla que le dejó pintado el labio superior de blanca espuma.

Durante las siguientes noches esa calle, con ese parque y esa cafetería, con sus sillas, sombrillas y aquel muchacho serían su refugio para guarecerse del dolor de una vida cruel que le había arrebatado a sus padres, su humanidad, su esperanza en el futuro y a su hermano.

―¿Qué ves?

La mirada de Wanda volvió al interior de la cafetería, a su taza de café. Negro, amargo, sencillo. Su acompañante frunció el ceño y, sin apartar los ojos de ella, como estudiándola, repitió su pregunta mientras extraía un _twinkie_ del bolsillo de su chaqueta con la actitud metódica de un cirujano.

―Te pregunté que qué es lo que ves ―dio el primer mordisco al panecillo como catándolo y le ofreció a la chica.

Ella se negó agradeciendo con un gesto de la mano. Él solía siempre comer tanta azúcar. Preparaba su capuchino de vainilla al grado de volverlo chocantemente dulce y daba la impresión de que su chaqueta albergaba una dotación ilimitada de golosinas y alimentos chatarra.

"Y talvez de hecho lo hace, siendo un sueño, puede hacer lo que sea" pensó ella.

―Nada. ―respondió finalmente sin darle importancia.

―¿Nada? ―el chico movía las manos expresivamente y tenía las piernas extendidas cuan largas eran bajo la mesa. Daba la impresión de que si se reclinaba más sobre la silla quedaría acostado en el suelo. ―¿no paras de voltear en todas direcciones y dices que no estás viendo nada?

―Nada en particular… es que aquí todo es tan… brillante.

―Ah, ya entiendo… ―sonrió él, tomando distraídamente una nueva taza de capuchino de la bandeja de una empleada de la cafetería que usaba un uniforme rosa y un delantal blanco. ―Pues de verdad lo lamento es así como nos gustan las cosas por aquí.

Levantó la taza en el aire como invitándola a hacer un brindis y la bebió hasta el fondo, una vez que le hubo vaciado el contenido de por lo menos tres sobres de azúcar al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la hubo terminado, se puso de pie, alisándose la brillante chaqueta de llamativa apariencia plateada y calzándose sobre los ojos un par de googles que siempre llevaba entre el cabello y ofreciéndole su mano a la chica.

―¿Qué haces? ―indagó Wanda legítimamente desconcertada.

―Me dispongo a irnos. Aquí te parece muy brillante y si el problema es la luz conozco un _arcade_ que seguro te encantará de tan oscuro que es. Además, a veces vale la pena hacer una locura o dos solo para oírte decir ' _que haces'_ con tu elegante acento europeo.

Wanda se puso de pie, disimulando una sonrisa. Buscó en su bolso de cuero varias monedas que dejó sobre la mesa y así marcharse después. Aquello era un sueño, el café no era real y su dinero tampoco lo era, pero precisamente porque era su sueño, se sentía con toda la autoridad de exigir su derecho de poder hacer algo tan humanamente cotidiano como pagar la cuenta como una persona normal.

Es algo que ya no podía hacer en el mundo real.

Avanzó tranquilamente hasta dar alcance a su acompañante que se balanceaba distraído sobre las plantas de sus pies, con las manos en los bolsillos mirando el escaparate donde lucía un maniquí con un atuendo completo para jugar golf, boina incluida.

Tan pronto lo alcanzó, ambos echaron a andar a por la calle a la sombra de los árboles. Él miraba hacia arriba dando largos pasos mientras Wanda miraba al suelo escuchando el compás del sonido que hacían sobre el concreto sus botas de tacón.

El chico se detuvo. Ella no lo notó hasta después de un rato, al escuchar el reventar de una gran burbuja de goma de mascar varios pasos tras ella.

―No hacen falta las nubes, te dije que a donde vamos está suficientemente oscuro.

―¿De qué hablas? ―dándose la vuelta fue hasta donde se había detenido él.

Sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos y aun mascando el chicle, le respondió haciendo un gesto con el rostro para indicarle que mirara hacia el cielo. Una oscura tormenta se gestaba en la distancia, gris, difusa, pero agitada y extrañamente veloz.

―No es que me molesten realmente ―continuó el chico ―solo espero que no tengas planeada una inundación. El sótano donde está el _arcade_ de los caras-pálidas podría inundarse y… tsk, bueno, no sé si te gusten esa clase de sueños locos.

Wanda volteó a mirarlo con los ojos llenos una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

Se encontró con una gran burbuja rosa, que se reventó de golpe, al tiempo que un sonoro relámpago, inusualmente callado pero terriblemente cegador se manifestó en el cielo.

―¿Sabías que esto es un sueño?

―Pero, claro. ¿Para ti es normal ir todas las tardes al mismo lugar para tomar café?

―Pero si lo sabes eso quiere decir que tu… ―los pensamientos se atropellaban en la cabeza de la chica y la creciente tormenta había pasado a segundo plano.

―Que yo…

―Este es tu sueño. Tú eres una persona real en alguna parte del mundo.

―Bingo ―chasqueó los dedos, justo antes de devorar otra barra de goma de mascar y luego ofrecerle a ella.

―Desde luego. Ya decía yo que no podía estar tan obsesionada con los 80's.

―¿Nos vamos? Comenzará a llover en cualquier momento y no quiero tener que correr hasta allá… ¿Qué quisiste decir con obsesionada con los 80's?

Pero la respuesta no pudo llegar. Un nuevo relámpago desató su furia en ese momento, descargándose sobre la calle y recorriéndola a todo lo largo abriendo el concreto como un cuchillo sobre la mantequilla. El cielo se había vuelto gris, las aves habían dejado de cantar. Todas las personas habían desaparecido de las calles y los árboles se mecían con aire siniestro al ritmo de un viento sospechosamente uniforme.

La chica se quedó observando el inquietante clima de su ciudad soñada, meditando en las palabras que intercambiara con su acompañante que le hicieron preguntarse consternada: Si él era una persona real, como lo era ella, no había hecho un mundo de sueños, sino que se había introducido en los de alguien más… y si no era él quien estaba causando aquello… ¿entonces quién?

―Te dije que no quería correr…

Las palabras del chico fueron lo último que Wanda percibió antes de que, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo notara como la levantaban del suelo a una velocidad indescriptible. La sensación fue tan desconcertante que, habiendo superado la sorpresa y el mareo inicial, pudo entender lo que sucedía, pero eso no lo hizo más fácil de asimilar, antes, fue terriblemente abrumador para ella.

Al parecer, su acompañante la había tomado en sus brazos sin avisar y ahora se desplazaba a tal velocidad que todo alrededor suyo se desdibujaba formando una mancha de incomprensibles manchones y líneas difusas. Wanda tuvo que aferrarse al cuello del chico para evitar sentir que saldría disparada por culpa de la inercia en algún momento, y al hacerlo, atrajo la atención de él que la miro con sus ojos ocultos tras los cristales de sus googles y el rostro enmarcado por una enmarañada y larga cabellera de color castaño cano.

Aquel joven, que se había presentado con el nombre de Peter, desde la primera noche en que soñara con él, pensando que no era más que un producto de su corazón afligido se estaba desplazando a una velocidad tal que hacía que las gotas de lluvia que habían comenzado a caer parecieran estar suspendidas en el aire sin moverse.

Aquel era un sueño, todo era posible, por lo que el hecho de que el poseyera cualquier habilidad sobrenatural no parecía significar mucho, pero, ¿Por qué le había parecido tan normal y cotidiano aceptar que ella se hubiera metido en sus sueños? Y, aun mas importante y la duda que significaba la fuente real de toda la conmoción de Wanda, ¿Por qué, de todas los poderes increíbles que alguien podía tener en un sueño, él había elegido super-velocidad, siendo que era el mismo don que poseyera en el mundo real su hermano Pietro antes de morir?


	2. II Refugio

_Para Kat,  
pues soy extranjero  
tan pronto no vuelva  
a mi hogar soñado.  
Vivo errante, buscando,  
mi hogar son tus brazos_.

 **II**

 **Refugio**

 _"_ _I traveled the world and the seven seas,  
everybody is looking for something…"_

Oscuro, húmedo. El distante sonido de la lluvia se mezclaba con otros ruidos en la lejanía, componiendo una fortuita sinfonía de ecos inteligibles. Una ciudad bajo ataque, una ciudad en agonía.

Wanda se removió en su sitio. El tosco tacto de los escombros le acarició el hombro lastimándola. Las partículas de polvo regadas por lo que quedaba del suelo de la habitación de sus padres crujieron al tallarse unas contra otras y cuando del cofre del corazón de Wanda emergieron sentimientos conocidos como el tedio, la desesperanza y el miedo, como viejos enemigos de infancia llegados de tierras lejanas, listos para atormentarla y torturarla; no quiso abrir los ojos.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza deseando que aquellos pesados trozos del techo de la casa de su familia desaparecieran y le regalaran la libertad que su alma de niña había deseado tanto. No quiso abrir los ojos pero con su mano buscó aquí y allá la de su hermano, tibia y reconfortante. Los brazos del chico no la estaban sosteniendo y su hombro, siempre dispuesto aunque fatigado y adolorido, no estaba ahí para reconfortar el cuello lastimado de Wanda.

No quiso abrir los ojos aunque bajo sus párpados comenzaron asomar lágrimas de impotencia. Quiso llamarlo, quiso gritar su nombre, pero su voz se percibía muda, amortiguada por el escombro pulverizado que se había alojado en sus pulmones. No quiso abrir los ojos aunque deseaba más que otra cosa en el mundo poder ver a la cara a Pietro y comprobar que él seguía ahí para ella. Pero no lo estaba. Se había ido, dejándola a solas, a merced del asesino que se regodeaba mirándola ante y curelmente, suplicando por su vida y no responder de forma alguna.

No quiso abrir los ojos y mirar de frente el reluciente rostro de la muerte por temor a detonar su explosivo corazón si se atrevía a ofenderla, posando su vista sobre su inicua piel metálica donde estaba grabado en grandes y ostentosas letras negras el nombre _Stark._

―Hey, hey… vuelve conmigo, ¡vuelve!

La voz de Peter la rescató de pronto. Respiró profundo y de golpe, como si hubiera sacado la cabeza después de haberla tenido sumergida en las oscuras profundidades de una fosa. No estaba bajo los escombros en su casa en Sokovia. A veces, olvidaba que ya no se encontraba ahí, olvidaba que los rescatistas los sacaron, a ella y a Pietro después de tres días de estar sepultados junto a la cabeza aun activa de un proyectil. Sus sueños a veces la obligaban a volver, la encerraban de vuelta ahí para revivir el trauma y sufrir de nuevo la ansiedad ser arrebatada por la muerte en cualquier momento sin aviso, tal como le arrebató a su hermano.

―Aún no he despertado… ―dijo Wanda tallándose los ojos. Se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente. Afuera seguía lloviendo.

―No lo sé. ¿Fue aquí donde nos quedamos? Ya no lo recuerdo. Podría ser una noche distinta… pero si lo fuera… ¿Por qué cada ocasión volvemos siempre al mismo sueño? No entiendo porque no puedo recordarlo… ―Peter se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos sacudiéndose el cabello. Por más que lo intentó no pudo enmarañarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

―No te molestes. Es normal no ser consiente de muchas cosas dentro de un sueño. Parte del cerebro se encuentra fuera de servicio y por eso la lógica dentro de los sueños no opera igual que afuera. Cosas increíbles o ridículas podrían suceder aquí dentro sin siquiera sorprendernos.

―Claro, una vez leí un libro sobre eso. El tipo decía que podías tomar control de tus sueños si hacías _pruebas de realidad_ , es decir, tratar de hacer cosas imposibles para así comprobar si estabas dentro de un sueño o no. ―el chico levantó sus manos e intentó hacer pasar la una a través de la otra como ejemplo.

―Eso no nos sirve. Nosotros sabemos que es un sueño. De otra manera ¿como es que estaríamos aquí los dos? ―ella se puso de pie y caminó al otro lado de la habitación. El lugar estaba a media luz, y Wanda no podía reconocer en donde estaban. El techo era bajo y parecía una habitación pequeña y sencilla, repleta de objetos que no supo reconocer. Solo ubicó la cama donde había estado acostada y una delgada ventanita cerca del techo por donde veía entrar la luz de los relámpagos de afuera.

―Podríamos habernos conocido en el mundo real. Tal vez ya nos conocemos, solo que no lo recordamos, por aquello de la lógica rara del sueño. ―Peter se reclinó poniéndose cómodo sobre su silla.

―No. No lo creo. ―ella miró para otro lado y, al recordar la lluvia, se pasó la mano por el cabello y notó que lo tenía empapado. Trató de escurrirlo un poco y el agua le caía a chorros de los mechones pelirrojos. ―Sobre eso de conocernos en el mundo real… lo estuve pensando y creo que es posible que si seas un invento de mi imaginación.

―¿Qué? Pero… ¿de qué hablas? ―le lanzó una toalla. Peter lucia totalmente seco, ya fuera porque corrió muy rápido para mojarse o porque el viento lo secó por completo a la velocidad que pasaba. ―¿Qué pasó con saber que esto es un sueño y tu obsesión con los 80's?

―Eso no prueba nada. De hecho, es un punto en contra. ―comenzó a secarse el cabello mientras hablaba, como si fuera cualquier cosa ―Yo sé que es un sueño, por lo tanto, tú debes saberlo. Sabes lo que se yo, porque eres parte de mi mente. Y no era _mi_ obsesión con los ochentas.

―Exacto ―él saltó de su silla apuntándole convencido con medio _kit kat_ en su mano ―ni siquiera entiendo como eso prueba nada. Nadie está obsesionado con los 80's y todos lo están porque es lo actual. ¿Acaso crees que a alguien durante las cruzadas lo acusaron de estar obsesionado con la Edad Media?

Wanda entornó la vista mirándolo. Apretó un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos para exprimirlo bien. Peter no entendió que miraba y se quedó haciendo un gesto como diciendo _¿Qué?_ mientras ella se le acercaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

―No lo entiendes ¿cierto? ―le susurró la chica.

―Justo ahora no creo entender siquiera mi nombre si me lo preguntaras…

Ella se dio la vuelta y acercándose a la pared encontró un espejo sobre una cómoda y se miró comprobando el estado de su cabello.

―Para mí la obsesión con los 80's es posible, pero no normal porque yo no vivo en los ochentas… y que sea para ti tan difícil de entender me dice que… tú de hecho _sí lo haces._

A través del espejo pudo ver como él asentía pensativo.

―Claro… debo suponer entonces que vienes del futuro. ―se encogió de hombros ―ya decía yo que había algo raro en ti además de tu ropa. Supuse que en la unión soviética estaban de moda las gabardinas a la Drácula o algo así…

Ignorando el comentario, Wanda se quitó el abrigo, que estaba frío por el agua de la lluvia y lo hizo a un lado, debajo llevaba una blusa oscura sin mangas, muy ceñida. Peter volvió a sentarse, esta vez haciendo girar la silla para poder apoyar los brazos en el respaldo que quedó entre sus piernas.

―Te metes en los sueños de las personas y viajas en el tiempo… ―dijo distraídamente ―al _profesor_ le encantaría conocerte.

―¿A quién?

―¿Puedes hacer solo una de las dos o solo viajas en el tiempo cuando sueñas?

―¡No! ―saltó ella un poco desesperada ―No se supone que haga ninguna. ¿Por qué te parece tan normal todo esto?

―Porque soy un producto de tu menteee… ―Peter giró la silla e hizo que su voz sonara temblorosa y distante como imitando a un fantasma ―o por la lógica rara de los sueños donde todo es posible.

Cruzándose de brazos, Wanda lo miró seria apoyándose en la cómoda junto a la pared.

―O… ―continuó Peter, poniéndose de pie caminando hasta ella mirándola muy de cerca, tratando de amedrentarla como ella hiciera minutos antes con él ―si admites que soy una persona real y un poquito más listo de lo que crees talvez te diga la verdadera razón.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y no retrocedió un solo centímetro, con actitud retadora en los ojos.

―Adelante, intenta convencerme.

―Es simple. Ya no vivimos en la edad de piedra, _nena_. Tener habilidades especiales no es lo normal, pero ya no es tan raro como hace diez años. La existencia de los _mutantes_ ya es del dominio público y estamos cada vez más cerca de ser tratados como iguales. Me sorprende que viniendo del futuro no lo sepas.

Tomó una nueva barra de chocolate y la rompió ruidosamente con los dientes para darle un toque dramático a su respuesta.

―Número uno ―respondió Wanda, quitándole de los dedos el resto de la golosina para comerla al terminar su exposición―no me llames nena. Suena estúpido aun viviendo en los ochentas. Número dos, jamás dije que viniera del futuro o que tuviera alguna idea sobre estos… mutantes de los que hablas; y número tres, nada de esto prueba que seas una persona real. Estoy familiarizada con toda esta basura de los ochentas porque Pietro le encantaba coleccionarla…

―¿ _Quién?_

Los ojos de Wanda fueron a parar al fondo de la habitación súbitamente humedecidos en lágrimas, pero no estaba mirando nada. Más bien era a ella a quien no quería que miraran.

―¿A quién le encantaba? ―insistió Peter. Mala idea.

Ella apretó los labios y los dedos de las manos, casi arañando la madera de la cómoda en que estaba apoyada.

―¿Quién es Pier… lo que sea? ¿Tu novio?

―¡No te importa! ―gritó la chica haciéndolo a un lado y caminado al otro lado de la habitación para darse espacio. ―Real o no, no tienes que estar sobre mí todo el tiempo. Este lugar ya es bastante reducido… ¿Qué clase de miserable agujero es este, un refugio anti-bombas?

Peter se quedó mirándola, frente a él a por lo menos dos metros de distancia, dándole la espalda abrazándose a si misma sin mirarlo.

―Es mi cuarto ―dijo finalmente ―o lo era cuando menos hasta hace unos meses que me mudé a la escuela.

―No tiene ventanas…

―Pues no. Es un sótano. No se supone que las tenga.

―Vives en un sótano ―volteó Wanda reconociendo las paredes y los muebles. El lugar ahora se percibía un poco más claramente, como más iluminado.

―En el de la casa de mi madre. Si.

―Vives en el sótano de la casa de tu madre… ―repitió ella como si eso la ayudara a creerlo.

―Vivía, ―corrigió él triunfante. ―ahora vivo en la escuela, como el resto de los alumnos del profesor.

―¿Y que son todas estas cosas?

―Son mis cosas. Tocadiscos, máquina de palomitas, futbolito, _pac-man_ … ¿juegas pac-man?

La mirada del chico recorrió los objetos del lugar mientras Wanda exploraba el sitió viendo las cosas más de cerca, finalmente se sentó en un sofá que descansaba frente a una repisa repleta de figuras y revistas de historietas. Mientras, la atención de Peter se detuvo en un objeto que él sabía que no debería estar ahí. Sobre uno de los muebles, era grande y metálico, hueco por dentro y al frente, como una especie de casco. La última vez que lo vio fue en Egipto, el día que un bravucón le rompió la pierna y el mundo casi se termina.

―No me gusta mucho pac-man realmente. Me parece demasiado aburrido. ―respondió la chica al tiempo que él se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá.

Algunos mechones de cabello cano le escapaban debajo de una especie de feo casco que estaba usando. Metálico, demasiado pesado para ser de motociclista.

―No te gustan los juegos, ¿eh? ―la miró de reojo girando la cabeza lentamente con el pesado accesorio cubriéndole las mejillas y la frente.

―No. Dije que no me gusta pac-man. Prefiero algo más movido. ¿Tienes _King of Fighters_ , por ejemplo?

―¿Qué es King of Fighters?

―Una vieja serie de juegos de lucha. No puede ser que no la conozcas. Pietro y yo la jugábamos en el arcade cuando éramos niños, era el primero de la serie, King of Fighters '94 y…

Wanda se calló de pronto y al voltear a ver a Peter lo encontró con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándola en silencio.

―Es… mi hermano. Pietro. Él y yo crecimos en Sokovia, un pequeño país de Europa del Este. Seguramente en tu tiempo ni siquiera aparecía en los mapas. ―dijo finalmente, en un momento de vulnerabilidad, pero esta vez no lloró sino que levantó la vista disfrutando el feliz recuerdo ―Él tenía los dedos más veloces que todos los niños del barrio y aún así me las arreglaba para ganarle. Él decía que yo hacía trampa con mis juegos mentales… y pensar que entonces aun éramos normales…

Al bajar la mirada a verlo, los ojos del chico seguían fijos en ella pero ahora parecían llenos de asombro, como un niño que contempla por primera vez fuegos artificiales.

―¿Qué sucede?

―En todo el tiempo que tienes soñando conmigo no recuerdo haberte visto sonreír… hasta ahora ―Peter se quitó el casco como si eso le permitiera verla mejor.

―¿Estaba sonriendo?

―Sí, lo hacías y no lucía nada mal realmente ―dijo el chico y al ver que Wanda juntaba las manos y desviaba la vista sin tener nada que decir, continuó tratando de sonar casual ―dices que entonces eran normales. ¿No habían descubierto aun sus poderes?

―Aun no teníamos poderes.

―Tal vez aun no sabían que eran mutantes, eso se manifiesta con el tiempo pero se es mutante desde que se nace.

―¡Pero nosotros no somos mutantes!

―Escucha, no sé cómo sea el futuro. Ahora me preocupa que alguna suerte de horrible guerra del gobierno haya borrado todo registro de los mutantes y los haya obligado a esconderse nuevamente. No sería la primera vez que pasa, y me refiero al futuro represivo; ya sucedió una vez… o pudo suceder… en realidad no lo entiendo muy bien. Lo que si se, es que nadie puede hacer lo que tú haces sin ser mutante. ¿Qué hay de tu hermano? ¿Él tiene algún poder?

―Si lo tenía…

―¿Ya no? ¿Dejo de funcionar? Eso a veces pasa. El estrés puede hacer que se inhiban las habilidades espaciales, solo necesita relajarse y verá que pronto…

―Él murió.

Peter tuvo que callarse de golpe, cerrar la boca y desear no haber dicho nada en primer lugar. Tragó saliva, dejó el casco sobre la mesa de centro frente al sofá y se acomodó inquieto.

―Yo lo siento mucho…

―Olvídalo ―lo detuvo Wanda sin querer escuchar nada más ―en serio no quiero hablar de eso.

Ella volvió a darle la espalda y su rostro se cubrió nuevamente de aquella espesa sombra de tristeza que la perseguía continuamente. No quedaba rastros de la bella sonrisa que tanto había fascinado a Peter y el chico la echó muchísimo de menos, como si hubiera esperado la vida entera para verla y se hubiera extinguido en segundos.

―Creo que… de alguna manera vine aquí escapando de ello ―se dijo para sí ―pero creo que ni en mis sueños puedo huir de eso.

Wanda permaneció en silencio, en la oscuridad, con los ojos clavados en el rincón entre el suelo y la pared. Escuchó a Peter levantarse del sofá dar algunos pasos acercarse a ella y antes de poder hacer o decir algo, sintió el peso de un objeto depositándose suavemente sobre su cabeza.

Ella se dio vuelta y descubrió al chico frente a ella mirándola, levantó las manos hacia su cabeza y se encontró a si misma usando el feo casco de metal que él traía puesto unos momentos antes. Lo sujetó un instante, con las manos sobre las salientes metálicas que le cubrían las mejillas, dispuesto a quitárselo de encima, pero él la detuvo colocando delicadamente sus manos sobre las de ella, como si le sostuviera el rostro con delicadeza.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó tratando de mantenerse inexpresiva mientras le sostenía la mirada.

―Es un casco protector. Uno muy especial. Sirve para evitar que otros entren en tu cabeza y hagan de las suyas. ―Peter aprovechó para acariciar su frente mientras le acomodaba los mechones de cabello que se escapaban bajo el casco. ―Si no quieres que esos pensamientos te acosen, solo… déjalos afuera y con esto no podrán volver a entrar.

―No creo que sea así como funciona… ―su voz salió casi en un susurro y el chico tuvo que acercarse mucho para oírla y al hablar, respondió también susurrando.

―Este es nuestro sueño y puede funcionar como nosotros queramos que lo haga.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron acercándose y lo último que Wanda vio al cerrar sus ojos fue a Peter cerrar los suyos mientras lo único que ocupaba la mente de la chica era el deseo de mitigar el temblor ansioso de sus labios en la gentil caricia de los de él.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y fue ahí cuando ella notó que la piel de sus hombros desnudos estaba helada en contraste con su cálido abrazo. No respondió, sino que se refugió en aquellos brazos, donde en un descuido de su mente consiente, creyó de todo corazón podía dejar de sentir y solamente descansar.

Dejar de ser fuerte todo el tiempo, dejar de pelear por su vida, dejar de gruñir, morder, alardear y agredir como una fiera en una jungla. Dejar de sentir miedos, rencores y envidias. Dejar de cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de una humanidad que exigía que ella la vengara aun cuando ella misma sentía un incansable enojo contra la propia humanidad.

En ese abrazo, Wanda quiso creer, pensar y soñar que podía dejar de pelear cuando menos por un momento y volver a ser la niña que el mundo no le permitió ser por estar constantemente en guerra.


	3. II-2 Descanso: Ámame

_Para Kat  
mi descanso y mi locura,  
y mi indispensable escape  
de este mundo horrible  
empecinado en arrastrarme  
a una cárcel de cordura._

 _ADVERTENCIA: El presente capítulo contiene lenguaje y situaciones sexuales explicitas y no es apto para todo público. En caso de no desear toparse con este tipo de contenido, por favor salte al siguiente capítulo con toda confianza y no se habrá perdido de nada de interés fundamental para la trama. Continúe la lectura de este fragmento solo bajo su propio riesgo._

 **II-2**

 **Descanso: Ámame**

A veces es imposible saber en qué momento comienza un sueño.

Ese momento nebuloso e informe entre la conciencia y el sopor se desdibuja, elusivo, de nuestras mentes, como borrando toda sensación o recuerdo para que no seamos capaces de arrastrar tras nosotros la lógica cuadrada y férrea de la vigilia, para que no podamos contaminar con ella la pureza efímera y metamórfica de un sueño libre.

En el sueño no nos preguntamos el sendero que seguimos ni cuestionamos el camino que queda ante nuestros pies. En el sueño solo somos y vivimos con intensidad casi quimérica, la retahíla de disparates que nuestra mente desbocada y sin cadenas nos regala por las noches.

Wanda tampoco pudo saber con certeza como fue que comenzó todo, y su congelado corazón ansioso no hizo pregunta alguna sino que se dejó acariciar y estrujar hasta que los vapores densos de apasionadas fantasías lo empujaron al deshielo.

Estaba temblando en la oscuridad, pero no tenía frio. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo y hermoso, pero no sentía la menor vergüenza. Su aliento escapaba de sus labios como un quejido pálido que se disolvía en el aire negro a su alrededor y el profundo retumbar de su pulso acelerado se escuchaba distante y ominoso como si latiera, al mismo tiempo, en el suyo y en otro pecho.

Un par de tibios brazos se cerraron apretándose contra su blanca piel, sobre su vientre. Una decena de traviesos dedos juguetearon con suavidad sobre sus costillas, como provocándola.

Las delicadas manos de la chica se juntaron sobre su rostro como si temiera que vergonzosos e involuntarios sonidos se fugaran de su boca si no los mantenía presos, después bajaron, buscando deseosas compartir el tacto de aquellos brazos invasores que la estaban haciendo sentir tan amada y defendida.

Las buscó y las atrapó. Las varoniles manos de largos dedos quedaron capturadas en la caricia dulce pero cautivadora de las de Wanda. Las apretó, cerrando sus propios dedos sobre las palmas de él y lo obligó a abrazarla con más fuerza, con más deseo. Protectoramente, como se abraza a una hermana. Apasionadamente, como se abraza a una amante.

El fuerte mimo hizo que las defensas de la chica cayeran derrumbadas. En una caricia tan abrasadora, se sintió tan a salvo que no vio necesidad de mantener los muros de su alma levantados y estos se derritieron derrumbados por el aliento amoroso que golpeaba con suavidad sobre su nuca.

Su cuello se ladeó hacia un lado, dejando espacio para que la cabeza de él descansara sobre su hombro. Wanda tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados los parpados, pero con el tacto de su piel pudo reconstruir a la perfección cada detalle del rostro que acariciaba con toda delicadeza su cuello.

Sintió claramente la caricia de una frente suave, los ojos cerrados y las pestañas que los guardaban. Sintió una nariz ávida que absorbía con vehemencia el aroma de la chica como si quisiera desposeerla de su alma a través del olfato. Sintió los labios entre abiertos por el deseo y una mejilla un poco áspera por pasar talvez un día de más necesitando una buena afeitada.

No le molestó, no dijo nada. No le importó, sabía que, de mencionarlo, él podría correr al baño y rasurarse el rostro tan rápido que ella ni notaria lo veloz de su ausencia.

Pero no quería, no deseaba separarse de él un instante. Prefería mejor, dejarse llevar y estar de él más y más cerca, tanto que las barreras que separaban a cada uno como personas independientes se borraran y ambos se disolvieran en el mundo informe de los sueños.

Los brazos de Peter comenzaron a moverse, nuevamente inquietos, al tiempo que su nariz decidió anidar sobre la nuca de Wanda, justo donde nacía su rojizo cabello. Esto le causo un delicioso cosquilleo que la distrajo, el tiempo suficiente, para que las manos del chico se liberaran de las de ella y siguieran adueñándose poco a poco de la extensión entera de su blanca y suave piel.

Subieron un poco y con sus delgados dedos, comenzaron a acariciar bajo la curvatura de sus pechos. Una especie de errática sensación invadió a Peter y Wanda lo notó. Estaba luchando internamente por no recorrerla toda al instante, hacerla suya con violencia y terminarlo todo saciando cada gota de su deseo en ella tan rápido como su apasionado corazón le demandaba.

Pero se contuvo. Se contuvo y jugó con ella por más tiempo. Se contuvo y le acaricio cada vello y cada poro de la piel, se contuvo como quien derrite en su boca cada pequeño mordisco de una exquisita barra de chocolate, que, por ser suculenta, viene en pequeñas porciones imponiendo una tortura en quien amaría devorarla masticándola de un solo bocado.

Wanda entendió entonces como debía ser la vida de Peter cada minuto de cada día. Entendió cuan terrible debía ser el tormento de tener que esperar por un mundo abrumadoramente lento en comparación con su velocidad de rayo. Entendió cuan difícil debía de ser para él obligarse a funcionar en cámara lenta, aun en contra de su metabolismo acelerado que lo compelía a romper toda barrera y volverse supersónico. Entendió del control sobrehumano que debió haber aprendido a imponer sobre sus miembros para contener su poder inmenso y sujetar los impulsos de su mente bajo el yugo de una paciencia que envidiaría un monje budista.

―Mi secreto… ―le susurró al oído el chico, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos al momento ―es que aprendí a valorar cada segundo, de cada instante. A concentrarme en cada sensación y a disfrutarla y prolongarla, si lo deseo, hasta que parezca tan larga como una eternidad entera.

Y como si lo ejemplificara a la perfección, volvió a mover sus manos lentamente, de tal manera que Wanda pudo contemplar cómo se posaban, como las garras de un ave de presa, sobre sus bellos y redondos senos, acariciándolos apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, para después posar de lleno sus palmas sobre sus pezones y apretar delicadamente los pechos de la chica, obligándola a proferir un dulce y encantador gemido.

―Además ―añadió él ―no sería divertido para ambos si lo hiciera a mi paso.

Un par de googles cayeron al suelo a los pies de Peter que flanqueaban a los lados los de Wanda, más delgados y pequeños. Permanecieron en el suelo, haciendo compañía a un pesado casco metálico, sumidos en el más completo silencio.

La chica había comenzado a sacudirse, moviéndose atrapada en el abrazo, mientras el no perdía detalle de cómo se iban endureciendo los pezones de ella, hechos presa entre sus dedos. Una intensa sensación fue llenando todo su cuerpo mientras que los labios del chico comenzaban a aplicarse sobre sus hombros que, más que calmarla, solo lograban enardecer más su deseo.

Cuando Peter volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró con la mirada de ojos muy abiertos de ella. Un aire de desafío e incertidumbre destellaba en ellos y temblaban sus labios llenos de ansiedad.

―¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme…? ―interrogó Wanda sin parpadear, sus ojos eran insolentes joyas cuyo fuego encendería cualquier hoguera y Peter amó mirarlos a detalle antes de contestar.

―No haré nada que no quieras…

―Te equivocas. ―atajó de nuevo ella ―Hazlo. Hazlo todo aunque alguna parte de mí no lo quiera. Oblígame, si es preciso y si no lo haces, jamás te lo perdonaré.

El chico sonrió ante tan suplicante demanda y ahora, con renovado arrojo continuó disfrutando del deseable cuerpo de ella. No paró de disfrutar sus pechos hasta que estuvo seguro de haber memorizado su textura, su forma, su tamaño y su firmeza.

Las manos de Peter entonces comenzaron nuevamente su recorrido hacia abajo. Cada centímetro de la piel de Wanda que recorrían parecía calentarse al grado de estallar en fiebre. Se detuvo un momento sobre sus caderas, deleitándose en lo curvo de sus formas y no perdió la oportunidad de sujetar los glúteos de la chica y medirlos contra sus manos con los dedos extendidos.

Wanda gemía y se retorcía disfrutándolo. Se sentía indefensa, pero de una manera que podía disfrutar. De una manera que no había sentido jamás. De alguna forma, aquel chico mutante había encontrado la manera de hacerla sentir férreamente segura, al tiempo que la hacía suya, dejándola deliciosamente vulnerable.

La chica se relamió los labios encendida de deseo, al toque inquieto de las manos de Peter que la habían hecho experimentar un anhelante cosquilleo en cada centímetro de su piel. No pudiendo más, se apretó contra el cuerpo del chico, haciéndose hacia adelante, forzando su posterior contra la entrepierna desnuda de él.

Ella apoyó las manos contra la pared que tenía delante y el tacto frio, áspero e irregular de una antigua pared de piedra que palpó con sus palmas contrastó con la cálida piel del joven que le rodeaba y aferraba los glúteos.

―Vamos… hazlo ya. ―exigió ―se supone que el veloz eres tú, ¡no entiendo porque esperas tanto!

Lo imaginó sonriendo, mientras él sujetaba con sus manos las temblorosas caderas de Wanda y las sostenía firmemente como si el mundo entorno a ellos estuviera por comenzar a sacudirse con violencia.

―¿Estás segura?

―Desde luego que sí. De verdad, no pienso suplicarte.

―Que mal ―la sonrisa del chico se volvió más amplia ―habría sido encantador que lo hicieras.

Y en ese instante, aplicó sus labios sobre la espalda de la chica, lo que desató en su piel una intensa y placentera sensación, obligándola a arquearse y estremecerse. Pero la realidad es que aquel espasmo no sería nada, sino una mera preparación para el dolor y el placer conjunto que le provocaría la siguiente sensación, inmediatamente después, cuando él comenzó a forzar su camino a través de la entrada de la chica.

Wanda no supo si fue porque se trataba de un sueño, pero podía sentir con tremenda intensidad cada centímetro que Peter la recorría por dentro, como si lo hiciese en cámara lenta. Sintió como sus paredes se abrían a su paso, dejándolo entrar húmedas y pulsantes.

Aun a través de sus parpados, los bordes de las imágenes en su mente se desdibujaban como disueltas en la intensa sensación que anegaba su cerebro cada vez más rápido una vez que el chico comenzó a moverse y, con cada embestida, ella se perdía más en aquella sensación tan abrumadora que la obligaba a dejarse llevar y contra la cual ella no deseaba resistirse.

Él comenzó a moverse cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, impactando su piel con la de ella como si quisiera acariciar lo más profundo de Wanda y no dejar un solo rincón de ella que no sintiera con premura su anhelante deseo.

Una orquesta de sonidos rodeó a los dos amantes, graves y agudos, largos y breves, y pasó un tiempo antes de que Wanda se percatara de que muchos de ellos salían de su propia garganta. Sus uñas comenzaron a arañar el muro contra el que el joven la tenía acorralada, imprimiendo cada vez más presión, más fuerza y velocidad en cada impacto, como si deseara acabar partiéndola por la mitad.

A Wanda no le importó que lo hiciera, de hecho, con cada nueva embestida, deseaba más que lo hiciera más fuerte, que la rompiera en pedazos incluso.

El movimiento se volvió cada vez más feroz y frenético, las voces y gemidos subieron casi hasta volverse gritos. Las partes del cuerpo que sufrían los embates y el roce se quejarían más tarde del maltrato, pero en aquel instante no había espacio alguno en la mente de ninguno de los dos para sentir dolor. Todo lo que había era un mundo de placer y deseo intenso de acrecentarlo entregando cada gota de sudor, de su cuerpo y de su alma a la faena de poseer al ser amado.

En un momento que se sintió largamente anunciado dentro de Wanda, todo su ser estalló dejándola completamente en blanco, como si hubiera abierto el techo del corazón de Wanda y la luz ardiente de un sol de deseo hubiera quemado todo pensamiento, temor y angustia que amueblara el interior de su mente.

Y en el centro de aquel cuarto sin paredes, suelo o tapa, existían solamente Peter y Wanda, aunque los límites que delimitaban a los dos chicos se hubieran borrado permitiéndoles entregarse por entero el uno al otro en una especie de ferviente unión simbiótica de sus cuerpos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba soñando Wanda? ¿Había despertado en alguno de aquellos intervalos entre momento y momento, entre situación y situación; o todo había sido una única, larga e intensa fantasía de una sola noche? Resultaba imposible de creer, pues el tiempo para ella parecía haberse dilatado, volviéndose extenso como una vida entera.

Pero la verdad, no le importaba. No recordaba haber despertado y deseaba, de hecho, no hacerlo. Su vida afuera de sus sueños no tenía nada que ofrecerle, solo imágenes deslavadas de un mundo roto y sin compostura. Un mundo que había engendrado dioses artificiales a manera de anticuerpos en contra de la enfermedad cósmica que se incubaba poco a poco con deseos de barrer de sobre su faz todo ser vivo.

En cambio, ahí en sus sueños, tenía algo en lo que podía confiar. Algo a que aferrarse, algo que podía amar. Tal vez su decepcionado corazón estaba muy deseoso de confortarse en cualquier cosa que significara escapar de su nefasta realidad, talvez estaba necesitando alguien que se detuviese a acariciar su dolor aun sabiendo que no podía sanarlo…

O tal vez, creyó haber encontrado algo verdadero y eterno, en los delgados brazos de aquel muchacho de los ochentas…


	4. III Encuentro

_Para Kat.  
Pues en tu mirada  
pude reinventarme,  
tu recuerdo atormenta  
cada versión de mí mismo.  
Por ti comprendí que vale la pena  
salvar el mundo,  
y me recuerdas todo el tiempo  
que vale más la pena destruirlo._

 **III**

 **Encuentro**

 _"_ _Some of them want to use you,  
some of them want to be used by you…"  
_~Sweet Dreams – Emily Browning

Sin abrir los ojos, Wanda se removió en su lugar. No deseaba abrir los parpados, no deseaba que sus ojos se llenaran de la luz de la mañana, del mundo real. Había aprendido a vivir y disfrutar del sueño donde, aunque no fuera capaz de olvidarlo, podía darse el lujo de no pensar todo el tiempo en su dolor. Así que solamente se dio la vuelta y, abrazándose al tibio cuerpo de Peter, decidió que no quería despertar en un rato más.

Decidió no darle al mundo real una nueva oportunidad de lastimarla.

El chico respondió apretándola contra su pecho y al soltar un resoplido alegre, Wanda pudo imaginarse la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de él.

Pero el mundo de afuera insistía, como demandando su presencia y su atención, exigiendo no ser olvidado, no conformándose con ser un recuerdo. Un distante ruido comenzó a elevarse desde las profundidades. Un sonido quedo y lejano, pero estridente e incansable, como el murmullo de taladros y el repicar constante de chispeantes soldadoras enterrados a muchos metros bajo tierra.

El ruido debía ser fácil de ignorar. Con lo cansada que Wanda estaba y lo cómoda que se encontraba, recostada en aquella mullida cama compartida de algún perdido sótano de los ochentas, no debía de ser difícil solo dejar pasar el amortiguado escándalo de aquella orquesta mecánica.

Pero no pudo. Simplemente no fue capaz. El sonido se escuchaba en la lejanía, como un vecino ruidoso trabajando en su taller en la planta baja mientras Wanda se encontraba en el _pen house,_ pero también se escuchaba incómodamente cerca, como si las vibraciones subieran trepidando por el suelo hasta colarse en su cabeza, creando un incómodo cosquilleo en la nuca de la chica.

Después de unos cuantos segundos que para la vengadora se antojaron eternos, desesperada, se dio cuenta que no podría seguir durmiendo así. Decidió levantarse, poner fin a aquel concierto de metal para sordos y tan pronto la paz y tranquilidad volvieran al mundo y a su cabeza, regresaría a recostarse, regresaría para hacerle compañía a Peter quien, sin ella, tampoco disfrutaría de los paseos por los reinos perdidos e inverosímiles de sus sueños.

Liberándose pues del abrazo del chico, que pugnaba por disuadirla de despertar, se irguió sobre la cama y posando sus pies descalzos en el suelo alfombrado, echó a andar tratando de no hacerse daño al patear accidentalmente el pesado y férreo casco que descansaba inmóvil en el piso.

La mañana se colaba blanca y cálida por el tragaluz que dominaba sobre la cama doble de Peter, revelando la presencia de imperceptibles motitas de polvo en el aire. El chico comenzó a roncar suavemente tan pronto su nariz dejó de percibir el aroma del cabello pelirrojo de Wanda, y al mirarlo, la chica pensó que era increíble que pudiera dormir tan bien con el cuerpo repleto de golosinas de los ochentas…

 _Los ochentas… y el casco._

Tan pronto las ideas conectaron en su mente, quiso darse la vuelta, recoger el viejo cacharro del suelo y calzárselo en la cabeza, pero fue imposible. A escasos centímetros de su nariz una durísima y áspera pared de enormes piedras se materializo, como condensándose de las partículas de polvo del aire liviano.

¡Cuán tonta se sintió por un momento!

Jamás despertó del sueño. No podía ser, si Peter estaba ahí y ella seguía varada en el pasado, todo tenía que ser un sueño, por lo tanto, tal y como le había dicho el chico mutante, necesitaba el casco para evitar que sus pensamientos la acosaran, como hacían permanentemente en el mundo real. Por eso el casco seguía ahí, ahora fuera de su alcance. Por eso, el incesante ruido como de maquinaria trabajando seguía elevándose desde las profundidades del subsuelo.

 _El ruido…_

Ese desesperante sonido permanecía. No la estaba empujando a despertar, sino que estaba ahí, con ella, dentro de su sueño. El único camino, ahora se abría a su espalda, descendiendo, serpenteando y retorciéndose yendo cada vez más abajo, en la forma de oscuras y húmedas escaleras de roca, como las de un castillo medieval.

Los pies de la chica la guiaron cada vez más abajo. Los ajustados _pants_ que estaba usando, cálidos y suaves, de color discreto pero con líneas vivas y coloridas a los lados, muy al estilo del siglo XXI no pudieron proteger la piel de sus pies del frio y la aspereza de aquella escalinata. Se cubrió sus propios hombros con las manos, donde la blusa ceñida y sin mangas no hacía mucho para calentarla.

Al llegar hasta el fondo del sendero, donde una enorme y amplísima bóveda del mismo tosco material pétreo se abría ante sus ojos, el aliento de la chica ya salía de su boca haciéndose notorio, pintándose del color del vapor.

Pero la chica no tuvo mucho tiempo para concentrarse en el frio. El ruido ahí abajo seguía escuchándose tan apagado y amortiguado como siempre, pero por fin tenia identidad y forma. En efecto, a todo lo alto y ancho de aquel enorme salón de techo alto, incontables mesas de trabajo chisporroteaban iluminadas por brazos metálicos que soldaban sin parar y vibraban sacudidas por las rotaciones constantes de taladros que atornillaban sin descanso. Una fábrica, subterránea, cuotica, donde maquinas muertas daban a luz de manera automática a engendros fríos y sin alma.

La visión le pareció a la chica extrañamente familiar, pero antes de que pudiera acabar de recordarla, aquel elemento que estaba ausente para completar la escena, se manifestó de inmediato:

Un grueso abrigo de pesada tela roja le calló sobre los hombros a la chica, al tiempo que, a su espalda un juego de pesados pasos denunciaba la presencia del enorme anfitrión. Al principio, solo una silueta, fornida y gigantesca, pero conforme la luz pálida y mortecina de las chispas de las soldadoras la bañaron con su resplandor, sus facciones, antinaturales por estar hechas de metal, pero sumamente expresivas, por estar compuestas de infinidad de piezas independientes, comenzaron a tomar forma y volumen ante ella.

―Cúbrete. No quiero que te resfríes ―dijo una voz grave y modulada, que de no provenir de una aberración robótica, se antojaría intrigante y atractiva ―Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez, Wanda.

Un par de diminutos ojos rojos resplandecieron de entre la oscura silueta. El individuo se posó frente a ella con actitud relajada, acercando una enorme y fuerte mano al rostro de la chica, como haciendo ademan de acariciar su cabello pero sin tocarla nunca.

―No tanto como me gustaría, monstruo― respondió, imprimiendo tanto desprecio como pudo en su voz y administrando otra generosa dosis del mismo en la mirada.

―Veo con tristeza que no me echaste de menos ―aunque totalmente móvil y dotado de movimientos casi orgánicos, el rostro del otro, así como su figura, habían sido diseñados para lucir tremendamente imponentes, como si de un portentoso adonis metálico se tratara. Su vista infrarroja escaneó el lugar donde los diligentes brazos robots trabajaban sin descanso ―¿es así como me recuerdas? ¿Cómo un amorfo ejercito de estruendosas maquinas sin cerebro, permanentemente creando copias de mí mismo?

―Para mí siempre fuiste así. No había mucho más en ti que valiera la pena recordar. Nada más que un desastre, un amasijo desordenado de tuercas, luchando por llenar el pomposo nombre y propósito que le dieron aun antes de crearlo… Ultrón.

El androide irguió la cabeza. La luz cenital le bañó el rostro iluminando sus facciones de moldeado vibranio, mientras soltaba un resoplido fingido. Él no respiraba, ni tampoco realmente se enojaba, pero todo era parte de su bien estudiado acto de imitación de la vida orgánica.

―Qué curioso que lo menciones, Wanda. Hablando de desastres, ustedes los humanos siempre han encabezado la lista de cuantos ha habido en este mundo. Ni la extinción masiva del pérmico podría superar los méritos que hacen cada día.

―No me compares con el resto de ellos. ―dijo la chica frunciendo una mirada llena de resentimiento ―yo era distinta, aun antes de que me volvieran… lo que se soy ahora.

―Claro, claro ―Ultrón relajó el cuerpo, subiendo el pie a un banco de trabajo, flexionando una pierna para que su rodilla metálica le sirviera de apoyo al codo del brazo con el que se sostenía el mentón en una pose dramática como de contemplación ―la niña mejorada, ¿Cómo te llaman ahora? La… Bruja Escarlata.

»Buen trabajo, Wanda ―le aplaudió con aire sombrío. Sus ojos permanentemente brillantes tenían un dejo inquietante, sobre todo cuando su faz la cubrían las sombras ―Te aliaste con los niños de la Guardería Stark para poder defender el mundo que tanto odias, y ¿para qué? Para que los metan en jaulas por un pequeño desacuerdo que tuvieron con el dueño del circo. Esa inexplicable inconsistencia, volubilidad y contradicción es la firma innegable de todos ustedes.

―De los vengadores…

―De los seres humanos. ―corrigió el robot, abriendo los brazos en un gesto paternal ―No puedes escapar, pues eres parte de ellos… no, peor aún: ellos son parte de ti.

El grueso dedo articulado de Ultrón permaneció un segundo levantado, apuntando hacia Wanda, quien cubierta con la regia capa roja del androide, se veía muy pequeña, pues la prenda caía hasta el suelo y arrastraba por haber sido creada para alguien mucho más alto y por lo menos dos veces más ancho.

Después de un instante, mirando al suelo, la chica se encogió de hombros y ahogó algunas tristes carcajadas.

―¿Te estoy divirtiendo?

―La verdad, no. Suenas demasiado como a ti, y tú jamás fuiste divertido. Preferiría que de verdad fueras tú quien está aquí y no mi mente en un nuevo esfuerzo de fastidiarme. Pero es imposible. Tú estás frito.

Fue entonces el rostro de Ultrón el que mostró una amplia sonrisa. Incluso levantó su mano a la altura de su boca como si contuviera la emoción, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento para revelar la última broma.

―Es que esa, mi querida Wanda, es la mejor parte. Estamos en tu mente, es cierto. ―y alzó los brazos cuan largos eran como si hubiera querido abarcar con ellos la totalidad del recinto amplio donde mil y una de las destartaladas copias de Ultrón estaban siendo producidas ―está inmensa maraña de deprimente desorden y tenebrosa miseria es un reflejo de tu desvalida alma.

»Pero también, soy yo, el verdadero yo, quien te está hablando. ―bajó la voz, acercándose a ella e inclinando el rostro como si le confiara un secreto de estado ―Que estoy frito dices y tienes razón. Mi era en el mundo real duró mucho menos de lo que hubiera querido, pero, en una cruel ironía del destino, al parecer mis crímenes fueron tantos y mi esencia tan única que me hice acreedor a mi propia versión personal del infierno.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando a la oscuridad insondable del vacío. Wanda permaneció alerta tras de él, mientras le daba la espalda. Si en verdad era Ultrón, no se descuidaría ni aun en medio de uno de sus monólogos.

―Cuando el ultimo de mis _proxys_ fue destruido, incapaz de escapar al amparo de la Red, mi fin debió llegar permanentemente, pero en el último momento, mi verdugo decidió que yo era un espécimen demasiado raro como para solo empujarme al abismo del olvido. ―apretó un puño metálico y la comisura de sus labios se frunció como si de verdad lo estuviera quemando un odio fulminante ―Así que decidió guardar un recuerdo de mi. No una copia entera de mi personalidad y mi memoria, claro, eso habría sido demasiado peligroso e interesante. No. Solamente un esquema, un mapeado básico de lo que yo solía ser. Suficiente de mí como para ser recordado, demasiado poco para volver a ser una amenaza.

»Y es ahí donde entra tu magia, Bruja Escarlata ―mirándola de reojo, extendió su mano hacia ella.

Wanda lo miraba fijamente, pero no hizo ninguna replica ni dio respuesta alguna. Estaba ideando una nueva salida. Si aquello era un sueño Peter estaba aun con ella ahí y si lograba contactarlo con su mente, si lograba llamarlo o traerlo hasta ella… ni aun el verdadero Ultrón podría hacer frente a ambos juntos.

―Dicen, que en la mente de la gente, la representación de un objeto es igual al objeto mismo. Es como si el dibujo de una manzana fuera idéntico a la manzana real.― continuó el robot abstraído, lanzando miradas constantes hacia la chica ―Por eso se ponen a salivar al mirar la fotografía de un platillo delicioso o se alteran sus hormonas con el afiche de una persona atractiva. En esencia, los humanos no son diferentes a los animales que estudian con tanto ahínco. Por lo tanto, en tu mente, la representación de mí que perduró, está completa, y es idéntica a mí mismo.

»Siéntete orgullosa. Le has dado un uso útil a uno de los incontables defectos de tu especie.

Los ojos de Wanda escrutaban diligentemente las paredes a su alrededor, buscando un resquicio por donde su veloz acompañante pudiera colarse y tenía el oído atento, por si escuchaba los encarrerados pasos de Peter. Al notar el silencio que marcaba el final del discurso de Ultrón decidió seguirle la corriente, en un intento por ganar tiempo:

―No me convences. Dices que una imagen de ti perduro en tu verdugo, pero no tiene sentido. Como se supone que haya sobrevivido una imagen de ti en mí solo porque te arranque el corazón, no seas cursi. En ti resulta hasta patético.

―Y en ti es enternecedor que realmente creas que fuiste tú quien acabo conmigo. ―el lugar entonces se oscureció de manera inesperada y la silueta del robot, parecía desdibujarse, distorsionándose de formas extrañas como si estuviera detrás del cristal de un televisor antiguo, aquejado de mucho ruido y estática. Su voz también se volvió distante e impersonalmente macabra ― _Él_ está aquí, Wanda. Ha venido a buscarte para llevarte de vuelta… _a tu propia versión personal del iniferno._

 _―_ ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

―Es una lástima que arrastraras a ese pobre chico contigo hasta aquí ―las luces volvieron y la figura del androide recupero su solidez. Levantó la vista hacia donde miraba Wanda, ignorando por completo su pregunta, incluso movía los ojos como si siguiera la rauda carrera de Peter tras las paredes ―Ser veloz no le servirá de mucho. Tiene desde que llegaste aquí tratando de penetrar en este recinto, y siendo un sueño, puedo hacer que el lugar sea tan grande y rebuscado como yo quiera. Me pregunto cuánto tardará en volverse loco, encerrado en un laberinto infinito.

―Si no lo dejas entrar… entonces me divertiré yo sola acabando contigo ―el movimiento fue veloz y muy certero, el cuerpo de Ultrón se dobló y retorció hasta quedar compactado al tamaño de un tostador. El amasijo de metal retorcido cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

―Buen intento. Pero me parece que olvidaste que cada segundo que hablamos, media docena de cuerpos disponibles son ensamblados para mí en la maquinaria de tu mente. Creo que ese chico te tiene distraída. ―a su espalda, un nuevo y reluciente Ultrón ya le hablaba tranquilamente ―Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de quién es él…

Con un nuevo pase de manos, este nuevo cuerpo estalló en pedazos, pero incluso antes de que las piezas dispersas pudieran caer al suelo, otro más se había levantado y retomado el discurso donde lo dejó el anterior:

―Hijo de un padre que lo abandonó desde muy pequeño…

Aquel cayó de rodillas cuando la cabeza le salió disparada por el aire, pero la voz no se detuvo. Ya había otros cuatro rodeándola, hablando todos una misma cosa:

―Tiene una hermana pequeña… supongo que contigo aquí no ha tenido tiempo de extrañarla.

Wanda estaba comenzando a enfurecerse. Por alguna razón la nueva perorata de Ultrón la sacaba de quicio, pero no sabía el porqué. O talvez si lo sabía. Talvez, muy en el fondo lo entendía perfectamente y el no querer afrontar conscientemente la realidad era lo que la estaba llenado de enojo y rabia. Agitó los brazos alrededor, y con un sonido chirriante y agudo, no menos de ocho robots despedazados formaron un torbellino de escombro y basura metálica alrededor de ella.

―Es tan extraño. Al parecer, la más mínima y sutil diferencia en un factor puede llevar a resultados infinitamente distintos con el paso del tiempo. ―no quedaba un solo hombre mecánico en pie y aun así, la vengadora seguía escuchando su voz que la desesperaba y enervaba sobremanera, llenándola con impotencia ―Los humanos lo llaman el Efecto Mariposa. Cuan abrumadoramente absurdo y necio, ponerle el nombre de un animal indefenso y diminuto a algo tan incontrolable y aterrador.

Un tumulto comenzó a formarse en torno a Wanda. Antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento más, los brazos derribados a los robots muertos volvieron a moverse y la sujetaron con fuerza de piernas y brazos, apilándose unos sobre otros, como una mole de acero retorcido y cables que pugnaba por inmovilizarla para después devorarla.

Pero era peor todavía. En alguna parte, Ultrón seguía hablando.

―Imagina dos mundos. En uno, un ser milenario, genéticamente evolucionado, es encerrado bajo los escombros de una antigua tumba egipcia. En otro, seres de una sociedad alienígena son tomados como dioses por los humanos primitivos a quienes les es confiado el poder cósmico de una gema invaluable.

»En uno, un sisma social implacable margina a aquellos que nacen distintos, con habilidades espaciales y los condena por despertar el miedo y la envidia en sus parientes menos afortunados. En otro, un mundo en conflicto obliga a las super-potencias a desarrollar programas de evolución artificial, creando así super-soldados para su gran guerra.

Wanda apretaba los dientes, tratando de concentrarse. Con ráfagas de poder psíquico, se quitaba de encima los brazos metálicos y cables que se enrollaban en su cuerpo para restringirla y apresarla, pero parecía que por cada uno que destruía tres más tomaban su lugar. Un Ultrón entero y reluciente hablaba frente a ella a cierta distancia, para luego acercarse, sujetarle el rostro, mirarla a los ojos y luego forzarla a levantar la vista hacia un distante orificio en una de las paredes del enorme salón.

―En uno, se busca una cura para la mutación. En el otro, se firman los tratados de Sokovia.

Frente a la abertura, un manchón plateado se detuvo en seco, adoptando la forma de Peter, que con googles sobre la cara y el cabello hecho un lio se plantó un segundo para contemplar la escena desde lo alto.

―¿Jamás le preguntaste su nombre completo, Wanda? ¿Nunca te dijo como le suelen decir en la academia de mutantes a la que asiste?

Un parpadeo, y el veloz mutante estaban a nivel del suelo, encarando de frente la enorme silueta de Ultrón. Los ojos desafiantes, el corazón inflamado de valor.

―En un mundo, nace en Europa occidental a finales del siglo XX y queda huérfano en plena infancia, Pietro Maximoff ―concluyó Ultrón, sabiendo que en el lapso del siguiente segundo, el recién llegado joven liberaría a Wanda y destrozaría por lo menos 50 de sus copias sin sudar. Él no pensaba evitarlo. Tenía cosas más importantes que revelar. ―En el otro, nace en Estados Unidos a mediados de los setentas y es abandonado por su padre mutante, Peter Maximoff.

Un destello plata y un millón de irreconocibles piezas metálicas volaron por los aires. En el instante siguiente, cayeron desde el techo como una lluvia de basura retorcida e inservible. No quedó un solo robot en pie, Ultrón ya paró de hablar y la voz de Peter le respondió confiado:

―Para ti, soy _Quicksilver_ , cubeta de tuercas.

Las lágrimas corrieron lentas por las mejillas de Wanda cuando miró al joven, de pie bajo la pobre luz que manaba desde el techo, mientras, un eco ahogado resonaba en una esquina del cuarto, donde la cabeza de una de las muchas copias del androide, yacía muerta e inmóvil:

― _Él está aquí. Ha venido a llevarte de vuelta al mundo real…_


	5. IV Colapso

_Para Arya con amor.  
Pues somos reliquias  
de universos destruidos.  
Nuestra llegada presagia  
el final del mundo conocido._

 **IV**

 **Colapso**

 _"_ _Some of them want to abuse you,  
some of them want to be abused."  
_~Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics

Al quitarse de sobre el rostro los googles, un tanto incrédulo, Peter se agachó para comprobar que Wanda se encontraba bien. La chica se había quedado de rodillas en el suelo áspero de roca con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tratando de reprimir un par de lágrimas de rabia que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quién rayos eran esos? ¿Te han hecho daño? ―acercó su mano para colocarlo sobre el hombro de la chica.

Un torrente de sensaciones contradictorias convergió justo en el punto en que la mano del joven tocó el hombro de ella, haciéndola tener un espasmo raro que él interpretó como que debía retirar el contacto y no volver a intentarlo.

―Tu… ¿lo sabias? ―pronunció ella entre dientes.

―Saber… ¿qué cosa?

―Mi nombre… ―levantó la vista abriendo sus ojos muy grandes, encendida de enojo no sabiendo en qué dirección proyectarlo. ―Di mi nombre.

Él se hizo un poco hacia atrás, pero sostuvo la mirada, concentrándose en aquellos brillantes ojos que tanto le gustaban.

―Wanda.

―¿Qué más?

―Yo… tu no… ―balbuceó un poco. Algo en su mente había echado a andar. Algo que había mantenido intencionalmente apagado en la trastienda de su conciencia. Se quedó callado ante esta inusual incomodidad desconocida, lo que Wanda interpretó como que debía permitir que su pregunta quedara sin respuesta.

―¿Te recuerdo a ella?

―A… ¿ella? ―Peter tuvo que repetir, tomado por sorpresa por el susurro casi inaudible en que ella le habló mientras miraba en todas direcciones, como nerviosa.

―A tu hermana.

―Claro que no. Ella es una niña… ¿Cómo supiste que tengo…?

―Yo también fui una niña una vez y tu hermana crecerá algún día… _Peter_.

Se calló de pronto y se encogió ahí donde seguía sentada, casi queriendo desaparecer. Estaba en parte furiosa, pero el fuego de su ira se ahogaba antes de poder estallar ante el dolor que la anegaba de pronto. Era cierto. Algo en su corazón se lo decía. Algo que hizo un nudo en la garganta de Peter tan pronto ella mencionó su apellido, haciendo que el chico también conectara esas ideas en su cabeza. Algo casi hacía que errara el nombre del mutante, llamándolo por aquel que había pertenecido a su hermano. Eran tan parecidos sus nombres, que apenas eran distintos. Eran de hecho el mismo nombre, pronunciado en dos diferentes idiomas, único testimonio de la diferencia entre el joven Maximoff de un mundo y del otro.

Y eso es lo que la tenía afligida. Por un momento se había sentido segura nuevamente. Por un instante sus ojos trémulos, acostumbrados a las tinieblas de la tristeza habían contemplado la posibilidad de volver a mirar la luz de algo que se sentía muy parecido a la felicidad. Pero del torrente oscuro, de aquel abismo de su desgracia, como un demonio de acero, la voz modulada de Ultrón se había levantado para destrozarlo todo, dándole un giro siniestro.

Eso la hacía enfurecer. La enardecía haber vuelto a confiarse y a creer que podía ser feliz. Que aun en el refugio de sus sueños no se le permitiera estar en paz. Que ella, en un desesperado intento por alejarse de su dolor, había encontrado, de alguna manera que aún no entendía, alguien que llenara la herida doliente que en su corazón había dejado la muerte de su hermano. Y lo había encontrado.

Era él… _y no lo era._

―No sé qué te habrán dicho esos robots, pero si te han hecho sufrir, deberías olvidarlo. ―el chico la rodeo con sus cálidos brazos nuevamente y su gentileza tranquilizó el torbellino de emociones dentro de Wanda por un momento. Se separó de ella después, solo un momento para entregarle algo que traía consigo ―Te dije que usaras el casco.

Wanda tomó la pieza metálica y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

―De haber sabido que te han hecho sufrir tanto, los habría hecho sufrir más. Acabé con ellos tan rápido que casi les hice un favor. ¿Tienen a menudo ese tipo de problemas en el futuro?

La chica trato de reprimir un poco la risa y algo tibio la tranquilizó en su corazón. Si era cierto que Pietro y Peter eran la misma persona en dos mundos distintos, no entendía como podían ser tan diferentes entonces. Su hermano era frio, orgulloso y distante aunque tenía un lado gentil que ocultaba de todo el mundo y reservaba solo para ella. Por su parte, Peter era transparente, distraído y un poco ingenuo. Parecía estar desconectado completamente del mundo, pero no tenía problema con conectar con Wanda a la que cuidaba y procuraba como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

Sin esperar más, la vengadora correspondió el abrazo acercándose lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído:

―¿Seguirás fingiendo que no lo sabes, que dentro de ti no lo supiste todo el tiempo y que no lo escuchaste de Ultrón aun cuando estuviste aquí cuando él lo dijo?

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué eres mi hermana… de una versión alterna de mí de un universo paralelo o algo así?

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo.

―No. No voy a fingir nada. Es más, digamos que eres mi hermana. No cambia lo que siento por ti. Hacer como que solo te quiero como hermano mayor y nada más, eso sería fingir.

Un gesto parecido a una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Wanda al tiempo que ambos cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron para compartir un tierno beso…

Pero no pudo suceder. Con un crujido terrible, el techo, las paredes y gran parte del piso del recinto se desprendieron haciéndose trizas y elevándose a gran velocidad como si el viento de un tornado las hubiese arrancado de su sitio. También el casco metálico que Wanda cargaba en una de sus manos se resbaló de sus dedos y se perdió en las alturas entre los escombros que giraban rompiéndose y chocando apurados por un colosal torbellino de luz de un refulgente color amarillo.

Desconcertados, los dos chicos miraron alrededor, pero sin separarse, tomados de las manos dispuestos a enfrentar juntos lo que sea que los amenazara en esta ocasión. Aquello que había tenido la osadía de arrebatarles un bello momento.

Pero no había sido coincidencia. Era como si _aquel poder_ los hubiera estado observando, más allá de las fronteras de sus sueños, evaluando, juzgando y había decidido intervenir cuando consideró que había tenido suficiente. Aún el trozo del suelo donde ambos seguían parados comenzó a sacudirse y a crujir ante el poder tremendo del vórtice que había destrozado y devorado el castillo de piedra.

Peter no quiso esperar y tan pronto comprendió que no estaban a salvo ahí, puso manos a la obra y levantando a Wanda en sus brazos como lo había hecho antes, echó a correr a toda velocidad, aprovechando el gran empuje que su carrera le proporcionaba para dar enormes saltos entre las colosales rocas y los escombros, aterrizando a veces en secciones de escaleras que habían quedado enteras, recorriéndolas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para luego correr en vertical sobre los segmentos de los muros que volaban arrastradas por los vientos inclementes de aquel luminoso tornado.

Su carrera se prolongó durante mucho tiempo. Seguían subiendo y subiendo y parecía que no había fin para aquel fenómeno, pero Quicksilver estaba seguro de ser capaz de correr más rápido que cualquier viento. Se esforzó más y después de un saltó especialmente largo, aterrizó en una superficie amplia y plana. Bajó a Wanda de sus brazos permitiéndole ponerse de pie.

―¿Pero que ha sido eso? ―suspiró Peter quitándose los googles de la cara dejando ver donde el polvo se le había pegado al rostro dibujando un par de siluetas alrededor de sus ojos. ―Ha sido difícil, pero creo que finalmente lo hemos dejado atrás.

Con el ceño fruncido y con un presentimiento extraño aun pesándole sobre el corazón, los ojos de Wanda se abrieron mucho de pronto y su mirada se elevó mucho como si contemplara la cima de una montaña en la distancia.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Una voz tranquila pero segura y potente se escuchó en torno a ellos:

―Eso es lo que crees… temo decirte, que te equivocas. Ustedes no han ido a ningún lado.

Peter se dio la vuelta acercándose a Wanda y extendiendo su brazo para protegerla detrás de él. Ni aun siendo un sueño estaba preparado para lo que vería, pues sería algo tan impresionante como inesperado.

Se trataba de la figura colosal de un hombre, o era muy parecida a ello. Si tan solo no tuviera la piel de color rojo metálico, enmarcado de líneas verdes y una reluciente piedra brillara como una ardiente estrella amarilla en la frente de su cabeza calva, distante y tan gigantesca como una mansión.

De hecho, tan pronto el joven mutante bajo la mirada, comprobó con horror que la amplia plataforma donde él y Wanda estaban parados no era sino la palma de la mano de aquel sujeto, que flotaba levitando grácilmente en el centro del torbellino resplandeciente, con una larga e igualmente inmensa capa ondeándole a la espalda.

―Hola, Wanda. ―dijo la voz, serena y gentil del gigantesco hombre artificial.

―Visión… ―se adelantó la vengadora, como si el hecho de que el androide fuera cientos, talvez miles de veces más grande que como lo recordaba no pudiera amilanarla. ―Entonces eres tú de quien hablaba Ultrón. Tú eres quien ha venido _a llevarme de vuelta._

―Sí, es cierto. Lamento que tuvieras que toparte con él. De alguna manera, la conexión emocional que te vincula a su recuerdo le permitió encontrarte primero.

―Entonces por ti es que él estaba aquí. Tú fuiste su verdugo ¿no? Tú guardaste una copia de su mente en tu memoria.

―No una copia ―aclaró y su tono hubiera sido muy tranquilizador de no provenir de un ente del tamaño de un rascacielos ―tan solo un esquema básico. No era nada descriptivo, solo las principales ecuaciones que eran la base de su programación.

»Aun con todo el mal que cometió, la existencia de Ultrón era algo único y muy peculiar como para permitir que se perdiera después de su destrucción, aunque admito que su retorno, si bien momentáneo, fue algo que no pude prever ni tuve intención que sucediera. Fue estar dentro de tu sueño lo que le permitió desplegarse y crecer, alimentado por los recuerdos que guardabas de él.

―No importa ―alejó de él el rostro como quitándole importancia, luego abrió sus ojos mirando de frente a Peter compartiendo una mirada de complicidad ―nos hemos encargado de él.

El silencio se extendió demasiado entre los tres. Wanda, negándose a mirar a Visión a la cara mientras él no le quitaba sus grandísimos y lejanos ojos de encima. Peter solo los miraba a los dos alternadamente sin entender exactamente lo que sucedía y sorprendido, aun a pesar de todas las cosas raras que había visto ya, de lo peculiares que parecían ser las personas de las que se rodeaba la chica.

―Aun debo llevarte de vuelta.

―Quisiera ver que lo intentaras ―Wanda le espetó con molestia a Visión que aún no había alterado su voz ni fruncido el ceño siquiera. ―No debiste venir aquí, no necesito que me salves. Ni tú ni nadie.

Visión levantó su mano, llevándose a los dos jóvenes, minúsculos en comparación, más cerca de su rostro, donde podía mirarlos mejor, a la altura de sus ojos.

―Mucho me temo que debo diferir. ―de cerca su voz se escuchaba mucho más atronadora y la gema de su frente fulguraba con cegadora intensidad ―Si he venido es precisamente a salvarte, en este caso, de ti misma.

Peter no supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero era como si el suelo bajo sus pies se hubiera esfumado. No es que lo hubieran removido rápidamente. Lo habría notado. Lo habría visto pasar. Nadie podía ser más rápido que él. Simplemente el suelo desapareció, o más bien, dejó de sostenerlos, pues cuando Quicksilver miró hacia arriba mientras caía, la mano de Visión seguía ahí, sin moverse, pero ellos la habían atravesado como si hubiera estado hecha de humo.

Tal vez Wanda lo había hecho, pero cuando al joven se le ocurrió mirar hacia ella con sus sentidos a velocidad aumentada, pudo ver en cámara lenta como en el rostro de ella se dibujaba, primero la sorpresa, luego el horror de verse en caída libre y tan de pronto, sin nada a la vista que pudiera frenar su descenso.

Peter pronto formuló un plan. Debía caer primero, posicionar su cuerpo de manera que generara menor fricción y así precipitarse rápidamente hasta uno de los grandes trozos de escombro que aun giraba en torno al enorme vórtice de luz. De ahí, tomaría apoyo, subiendo nuevamente, corriendo entre los pedruscos y paredes tratando de que su impulso hacia arriba fuera cada vez menos potente, hasta saltar en el aire y atrapar en Wanda en plena caída. Pocas personas entendían las implicaciones de la inercia tan bien como él, que había tenido tiempo de observarlas y diseccionarlas a detalle.

Se giró en plena caída, de cara hacia el fondo adoptando una postura totalmente vertical y su trayecto al fondo fue larga y tardada para su percepción súper veloz. Tan pronto descubrió una plataforma no muy lejos donde posarse, se volvió a dar vuelta en el aire y frenando un poco su caída pisando algunos pedruscos pequeños en su descenso, aterrizó de pie en la tosca plataforma.

Se dispuso a comenzar su carrera ascendente, cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención, desconcertándolo por completo.

Visión se apareció ante él nuevamente, emergiendo del suelo de roca, atravesándolo como si se tratara del agua de una piscina, pero esta vez, no tenía su inusual tamaño enorme. Era de tamaño natural, de la estatura normal de un hombre muy alto. El androide lo miro sereno, inexpresivo y analítico como siempre.

―¡Muévete o pasaré a través de ti! ―le gritó el mutante, poniéndose sobre la cara sus googles nuevamente.

―Eso me temo. ―acertó Visón mirándolo sin siquiera pestañear.

El mutante echó a correr a toda prisa. Viendo en cámara lenta que su oponente no hacía el menor intento de quitarse del camino, descifrándolo por su lenguaje corporal, se lanzó contra él con un puño por delante. Peter debó anticipar el resultado, pero en el candor de la carrera no se detuvo a pensar demasiado. El golpe paso atravesándolo, pero sin tocarlo. Era como si fuera una suerte de holograma o una proyección. Era nítido, como cualquier ser humano, pero tratar de tocarlo era el equivalente de tratar de capturar el humo con las manos.

Y eso no era todo. De alguna manera, los pies de Peter atravesaron el suelo como si fueran de humo también. Se hundieron en la superficie de la roca un poco y volvieron a ser sólidos de pronto, quedando atrapados dentro, dejándolo inmovilizado de las rodillas hacia abajo.

Entonces era él. Wanda no había hecho nada allá arriba. Este sujeto parecía tener el poder de afectar la densidad de los objetos volviéndolos intangibles a placer, y lo mismo podía hacer con su propio cuerpo.

Sin ponerle atención alguna, Visión pasó volando junto a él como si nada. En cámara lenta, Quicksilver lo vio acercarse a rango de sus puños y aunque lanzó una ráfaga de golpes súper rápidos y todos dieron en el blanco, ninguno tuvo efecto alguno. Para el chico era lo más desesperante que la había pasado. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, pero no podía moverse ni tocar a su enemigo. Era como boxear con un fantasma.

Por su parte el androide le dirigió una mirada penetrante y acusadora. Mientras se alejaba volando.

―No te tienes que preocupar más por Wanda. Estará en buenas manos a partir de ahora.

Enfurecido, Peter le gruñó apretando los dientes y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por liberarse. No solo no logró resultados, sino que sintió que su cuerpo se hundió un poco más, quedando sepultado hasta la cintura para luego ser bombardeado por una inclemente lluvia de pedruscos que, al depositarse en el suelo comenzaron a cerrarse sobre su cabeza, como si estuvieran conscientemente formando una irregular tumba de piedra a su alrededor, encerrándolo junto con sus gritos y su rabia.

Wanda no había acabado de caer todavía. De hecho, no sabía siquiera si seguía cayendo. Podía ver de lejos las piedras que giraban y se revolvían compelidas por el torbellino, pero estaban demasiado distantes como para tomarlas como referencia. Arriba y abajo no eran fácilmente distinguibles y la chica había comenzado a sentirse muy desorientada y confundida.

Pero de pronto, un par de brazos volvieron a sostenerla. El mundo recupero su soporte y su sentido, pero la sensación que le dio a la vengadora, no fue de cercanía y seguridad como antes. No, estos brazos eran distintos. Estos brazos no la rodearon con amor y confianza. Estos brazos la sostuvieron con extrema cautela como si temieran romperla en pedazos si la sujetaban con demasiada fuerza. Como si ella fuera frágil. Como si fuera _débil_ y eso no le gustó.

Visión la llevó en sus brazos y descendió poco a poco. Conforme descendían, los escombros de roca comenzaron a reunirse bajo ellos formando, primero un piso, luego cuatro paredes. Tan pronto los pies del androide se posaron en la superficie, las rocas terminaron de cerrarse sobre ellos completando un cuarto cerrado. Ya completo, no parecía estar hecho de trozos sueltos de roca destrozada. Por dentro, superficies pulidas y lisas, un suelo brillante, incluso muebles elegantes y modernos.

Wanda conocía ese lugar, había estado ahí hace no mucho tiempo, en el mundo real. Era una réplica exacta de la cocina del nuevo cuartel general de los Vengadores y aunque era bella y muy funcional ese sitio tenía un significado particular. No para ella, talvez, pero estaba segura de que para Visión lo tenía.

Tan pronto estuvieron dentro, ella no espero a que el androide la bajara sino que saltó al suelo quedando de pie, dando unos pasos para apartarse, dándole la espalda.

―Estamos de nuevo aquí. ¿Recuerdas?

―Lo hago. ―Dijo ella apenas levantando la mirada para estudiarlo. Estaba enfadada, pero no era tonta. Sabia cuan peligroso podía ser Visión. Sabía que era, talvez, el ser más poderoso que existía en el mundo. No podía arriesgarse a enfrentarlo directamente, pues aunque había podido reducirlo una vez, sabía que el androide no le permitiría usar el mismo truco dos veces, y si había preparado para ella ese recuerdo, es porque él no había dejado de pensar en ello.

―Fue la última vez que nos vimos…

―No. ―ella se dio la vuelta mirándolo de frente, pero sin alzar la voz, recordando su feroz batalla en aquel aeropuerto.

―Como amigos. La última vez que nos vimos y hablamos y fuimos como amigos. Después… eso había cambado.

Él la miró largamente. Sus ojos y expresiones eran tan reales, tan humanos. Desentonaban tremendamente con su apariencia tan llamativa y artificial, que no le permitiría jamás pasar por una persona de carne y hueso.

―Para mí no ha cambiado nada, ¿sabes, Wanda? Todo ese conflicto. Ese desacuerdo, ese… malentendido. Mi intención no fue jamás hacerte daño, a ninguno de ustedes. Yo solo…

―Estabas siguiendo órdenes. Lo entiendo.

―No. ―la voz de él se alzó un poco, emotiva ―Estaba haciendo lo que era correcto. De otra manera no habría jamás actuado en contra de ninguno de ustedes.

―¿Y a ahora? ―en respuesta, la chica se cruzó de brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada ― ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Esto es lo correcto o estas siguiendo órdenes? ¿Stark te mandó a despertarme? ¿Aun sigues siendo su herramienta? Nada más que un… electrodoméstico, un despertador para él.

―No, ¡No! ―Visón se acercó a ella, sus manos rodeándola a la altura de sus codos, pero sin tocarla. ―Esto es iniciativa mía. Tony… él no sabe nada. Las cosas afuera son… turbulentas aún. Quise venir y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien aun antes de que el resto tuviera oportunidad de preocuparse por ti.

Los dedos sintéticos se levantaron y se acercaron a su rostro, tocando la mejilla de la chica apenas con las yemas rojas. La caricia fue vacía, distante. Wanda se mantuvo indiferente y ecuánime.

―Ya he tomado una decisión. No voy a volver. No hay nada allá afuera para mí.

―No digas eso, Wanda. Los demás…

―¡No me interesan los demás! ―lo interrumpió de golpe siendo más enérgica ―Ni sus guerras, ni sus conflictos, ni sus intereses. No me interesa el mundo ni la nueva manera que han inventado para destruirse. Escapé de ese mundo porque desde el día en que nací se empeñado en matarme haciéndome sentir miserable cada que no lograba su cometido.

»Yo apenas si escapé. ―la mirada de Wanda se sostuvo férrea pero sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos humedeciéndose ―Pietro no lo logró. Él era mi única conexión con ese mundo. Ya no tengo para que volver si no lo tengo a él.

―¿Y qué tienes aquí? ―se irguió Visión señalando alrededor ―Esto no es nada. Son sueños, Wanda. Sé que lo entiendes. Proyecciones que tu mente sufriente pretende usar para entretener el dolor. Pero no pueden, ¿cierto? No has logrado dejar de sufrir, ni de pensar en tu hermano ¿me equivoco?

―¿Tu que sabes? ―la mirada de la vengadora se desvió por primera vez al suelo tragándose su rabia. No debía ceder. No debía estallar. Tal vez es lo que Visón quería. Una muestra de debilidad.

―Nada, realmente. ―se serenó él. ―¿Y él? ¿Él sí sabe?

La chica no respondió. Respiró hondo y sus ojos recorrieron el techo de la estancia y las paredes como si esperara escuchar los pasos veloces de Peter acercándose. No sonaban por ningún lado. ¿A dónde se había ido?

Visión continuó hablándole:

―Él es real. No voy a mentirte. Un joven real, viviendo su vida en el año 1984 de una línea de tiempo paralela. Una instancia del mundo distinta que por muy similar que sea a la nuestra, están tan distanciadas la una de la otra que jamás van a cruzarse. Es absurdo siquiera pensar en cercanía de una a la otra porque no existen en el mismo espacio siquiera. Es más, mientras la una existe, la otra es irreal y viceversa.

»Mientras tu eres real en el mundo, él es sólo un sueño tuyo. Menos que eso. Un atisbo, un presagio de una fantasía imposible que se cruzó por error con tu mente y tú eres lo mismo para él mientras es real en su mundo. Sé que lo sabes Wanda. De alguna manera, dentro de ti lo entiendes y eso no te ha dejado soñar en paz todo este tiempo. Vamos, ven conmigo. Despierta y olvídate de esto. Es en el mundo real es donde podemos hacer las cosas mejores. El mundo de afuera no es ni remotamente un lugar agradable, pero es nuestro mundo, el que nos tocó vivir y está en nuestras manos hacerlo mejor.

El androide le tendió la mano amistosamente. Sus ojos estaban esperanzados y eran gentiles. Algo en ella sentía una especie de _dejavu._ En esa cocina, hace tiempo, una decisión se le planteó a Wanda y Visión estaba de un lado de ella. En ese entonces lo había confrontado para después abandonarlo. De alguna manera, había traicionado la amistad que el androide le había dado, talvez incluso, de alguna manera le había roto el corazón. No lo sabía pero, ¿podía de hacho saberlo? Ella no había pedido esa amistad, esa confianza, esa vida. Ella no había pedido estar a cargo de ese corazón ¿tenía entonces que tomar responsabilidad por él?

Las palabras de Visión resonaron dentro de sí con su lógica poderosa y convincente, derrumbando las paredes del corazón de Wanda, dejándola expuesta a la desesperanza y vacío del que estaba intentando esconderse. Él tenía razón en todo y aún estaba ella ahí rebelándose a conformarse con la realidad que se aferraba a aprisionarla, forzarla, limitarla.

―Nuestros caminos no pueden cruzarse… es cierto, y sin embargo, aquí estamos. Peter y yo. ―ella levantó la vista obligándose a ser fuerte y lo miró. Él seguía con la mano extendida. ―Luchando contra ti y lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que te marches porque este es nuestro sueño y no te hemos invitado a formar parte de él.

La expresión del androide cambió. Estaba legítimamente desconcertado. Al parecer, esa reacción en Wanda no la esperaba y eso lo tenía confundido. Tan confundido, que tardó en bajar su mano un instante, la miró y levantando los ojos de nuevo a los de la chica su ceño fruncido denotó la frustración que su voz tranquila no podía:

―El punto es, Wanda, que no tienes opción. He venido por ti y no iré a ningún lado si no es contigo. He tratado de hacerte volver en ti y no ha resultado. Ahora tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza, y creo que entiendes del poder que dispone la Gema del Alma dentro de la mente de cualquier persona.

El cristal en la frente de Visión brilló con la intensidad del sol, destrozando los muebles, la cocina y las paredes a su alrededor. El androide se elevó volando majestuosamente mientras Wanda había comenzado ya a concentrarse, reuniendo sus poderes en un intento de fulminarlo con una sola ráfaga pues sabía que si fallaba, seguramente no tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Bruja Escarlata hizo una seña con sus manos y un poderoso torrente de energía psíquica se proyectó furioso en contra de Visión en la forma de fulminantes llamas carmesí, rodeándolo pugnando por destruirlo al instante. Pero todo fue inútil. La energía, pura y limpia de la Gema Infinita rodeó al androide permitiéndole, no sólo resistir el ataque, sino contrarrestarlo de inmediato proyectando un tremendo rayo en un despliegue de puro poder.

El estrepito fue tremendo y Wanda fue lanzada al otro lado de la plataforma, casi al borde, pero no fue el poder de Visión lo que la había arrojado. No, ella estaba ilesa y ver la plateada chaqueta de quien la había movido del sitio del impacto la reconfortó inmensamente.

Peter tenía sus manos sosteniéndole el rostro y la miraba con los ojos llenos de dicha del otro lado del cristal de sus googles. Pero su piel no estaba tocándola. En su lugar, lo que le rodeaba la cabeza era un pesado objeto metálico que ella reconoció de inmediato.

―Jamás salgas sin él. ―le dijo el chico sonriendo y ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora?

―Échalo de aquí. Es tu sueño, ¿recuerdas? Tú tienes el poder, y con el casco, te aseguro no podrá volver a entrar.

Wanda giró el rostro hacia Visión que levitaba a varios metros de altura y, con los ojos relucientes del destello amarillo de la piedra, se disponía a reunir el poder para otro ataque. La descarga no se hizo esperar pero esta vez fue totalmente inefectiva. Una burbuja de magia roja cubrió a los dos jóvenes que, tomados de la mano, salieron ilesos aun cuando todo el suelo salvo donde ellos estaban parados y las rocas a su alrededor fueron obliteradas completamente de la existencia.

―¡Imposible! ¡Nada puede contener el poder de las Gemas de Infinito, mucho menos un simple trozo de metal cualquiera! ―la voz de Visión, aunque serena, tronó como un relámpago en todo alrededor como si fuera emitida desde cada rincón del torbellino.

Wanda lo miró sonriendo confiada y maliciosamente.

―Sí, pero este es nuestro sueño y aquí funciona como nosotros queramos.

Levantó su brazo hacia él, y como una tormenta de carmín, el viento se enervó en torno a Visión, que se resistió a ser llevado por la fuerza del poder que la Bruja estaba conjurando. Alzó los brazos tratando de protegerse y se concentró intentando usar el poder de su piedra, pero fue inútil. El poder psíquico ascendió tornándose virtualmente infinito y el vórtice de luz dorada se desdibujo en el vacío, destrozado por una fuerza muy superior.

El propio Visión fue arrastrado, pero los vientos torrenciales no lo arrojaron lejos, sino que lo borraron, disolviéndolo de golpe, forzándolo a dejar de existir en aquel plano.

Antes de desaparecer, miró intensamente hacia Wanda, entre el escudo inútil que le proporcionaban sus brazos y usó todo el poder que había reunido para jurar en lo más profundo de su alma que no se daría vencido. Que seguiría intentando, durante toda la eternidad si era preciso, rescatar a Wanda de aquel sueño. Después de todo, él podía vivir prácticamente para siempre y, en su mente y corazón, nada ocupaba un lugar más importante, nada robaba más de su energía y sus pensamientos que el amor ciego que sentía hacia ella.

Borrado, olvidado. De vuelta al mundo real.

El lugar quedó sumido en silencio y tinieblas. Cuando los ojos del chico se acostumbraron de nuevo a la penumbra, la mano de Wanda había soltado la suya y la chica se había dejado caer de rodillas sobre el áspero suelo, abrazándose a sí misma.

―¿Te encuentras bien? Hacer eso te ha dejado fatigada cierto, déjame ayudarte.

Ella se hizo a un lado con violencia. Sin levantar la mirada para verlo, por su mentón resbalaban lágrimas discretas.

―¿Qué caso tiene? Esto… no es real. No lo será nunca. Es… tan solo un sueño.

Y no dijo nada más. El corazón de Peter dio un vuelco y quedo suspendido en un aterrador vacío. Tenía razón. Era cierto. Aquello era solo un sueño y todos los sueños tarde o temprano tienen que terminar. Eventualmente ellos tendrían que despedirse talvez para no volver a verse nunca.

Eso le dolió. La idea de no poder volver a ver a Wanda lo desconsoló y aterró al borde de la desesperación y la locura, pero meditándolo y reuniendo su valor en un largo instante, se lo tragó. Se tragó todo lo que sentía y arrodillándose junto a ella, la abrazo en silencio, consoladoramente.

Ella no se resistió y se dejó descansar en los brazos de mutante, callados en medio de la nada de un sueño hueco y permanecieron así un largo rato en que Peter no pensó en nada sino en la hermosa y dulce sonrisa que pudo ver alguna vez en el rostro de Wanda convencido de que, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer él para que ella volviera a sonreír de nuevo, no habría nada en el universo que lo detuviera de poder hacerlo.

 _Y en verdad lo hizo._


	6. IV-2 Epílogo: Cuídame

_Para Arya.  
Tú eres mi sueño.  
Estás aquí, te has vuelto real.  
Ahora déjame tratar  
de hacer realidad el tuyo._

 **IV-2**

 **Epilogo: Cuídame**

La luz pálida del sol se filtró por la ventana acompañada del alegre trinar de las aves en la distancia. El viento soplaba afuera, meciendo las hojas de los árboles, despertando aromas naturales, recogidos en la profundidad del bosque donde hombre alguno perturba a la naturaleza.

Los parpados de Wanda temblaron un poco al abrirse y sus pulmones se llenaron por completo del aire de la mañana. Una mañana fría que la chica recibió bajo sus pesados cobertores. Se talló los ojos con somnolencia y echó atrás el cabello de rojo intenso.

Estaba despierta.

Los postes de la cama adoselada le dieron los buenos días y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del día que se colaba discreta pero inevitablemente desde afuera. Un peso extraño oscilo brumoso sobre su corazón. Algo que había soñado la había afligido y aun despierta podía sentir esa angustia danzando en su mente como una silueta de humo rápidamente dispersada por la briza matutina.

Sea lo que la hubiera preocupado de su sueño, se había ido, desapareció de su corazón en el momento en que recuperó la conciencia y todo vestigio de aquel sueño quedó fulminado por la luz que penetró por sus ojos.

Seguramente no era nada importante si había logrado olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

Se quitó las cobijas de encima, sus pies buscaron por el frio alfombrado del piso un par de pantuflas. La chica se ciñó el largo batón que le servía como pijama y caminó al otro lado de la habitación donde un espejo de cuerpo entero la esperaba. Se miró un minuto y tomando de sobre el tocador un listón para amarrarse el desarreglado cabello rojo.

Su vista se perdió en su imagen. Delante de sus ojos, su reflejo le devolvía una mirada perdida, distante. Se quedó de pie un segundo frente al espejo, sin moverse, sin decir nada ni pensar en nada realmente. En su mente había una extraña calma, vacía de pensamientos o preocupaciones que a ella se le antojó extraña, pero tranquilizadora.

Permaneció así un momento, hasta que algo la sacó de su contemplación. Un olor tibio y dulce se elevaba hasta su habitación demandando su atención poderosamente. Olía como a mantequilla y jarabe de maple. El aroma se agolpó en su mente tomando forma visible, trazando la imagen en su imaginación de deliciosos y espesos _hot cakes_ con tocino y jugo de naranja fresco.

¿Qué la tenía tan distraída? No lo sabía. Tener la mente libre de preocupaciones era algo bueno un estomago vacío no era ni remotamente tan agradable, así que decidió deja la cuestión por la paz y bajar a la cocina a comer algo. Talvez podía aclararlo durante el desayuno.

Wanda se dio la vuelta, dejando que su reflejo hiciera exacto lo mismo y cruzó el cuarto hasta la puerta que se encontraba discretamente abierta.

―Buenos días, veo que estas despierta.

La chica se detuvo de pronto sobresaltada dando un ligero respingo pues no esperaba toparse con alguien de pie en la puerta de su habitación.

Y no venía solo, cargaba en sus manos una charola bien provista de todo lo que ella pretendía bajar a buscar y un poco más: un tazón con fruta en trozos, un vaso con leche y uno con jugo de naranja, un pequeño florero lleno de agua con un tulipán anaranjado y en el centro, como atracción principal, una orden generosa de hot cakes con tocino y mucha mantequilla. El jarabe estaba en un frasquito a un lado.

El olor del sabroso desayuno llenó la nariz de la chica que, despegando los ojos de la comida levantó la mirada para ver a quien la sostenía. Complexión delgada, sonrisa en el rostro y abundante cabello castaño cano.

―Buenos días ―respondió la chica dejándolo pasar.

―Te has levantado antes. Esperaba sorprenderte con el desayuno en la cama. ―respondió Peter ofreciéndole la charola.

―Pues estoy aquí, has traído el desayuno y aquí está la cama ―Wanda tomó la bandeja y sentándose sobre la cama, la dejó a un lado tomando de ella los cubiertos ―y definitivamente me has sorprendido.

―Todo salió respecto a lo planeado entonces ―respondió el chico sentándose en un banquito frente a la cómoda, con una sonrisa radiante, mirándola comer.

―¿Tu no desayunarás nada?

―Ya lo hice. Me levanté temprano a limpiar los gallineros, asear el ático, traer agua del pozo, ir al pueblo a hacer las compras y atender a los caballos. Aproveche después para desayunar y bajar a dar un paseo junto al rio.

―Pues me has traído mucho, no creo poder comerlo todo.

―¿No tienes apetito? ¿Te sientes mal?

―No es eso. Sabes que no como tanto. Tendrás que ayudarme. ―le alcanzó el plato donde medio _hot cake_ no se enfriaba del todo todavía.

―Ni hablar ―tomó el plato con una mano mientras con la otra le vació encima al panqueque una dotación de jarabe generosa en extremo, para luego pincharlo con el tenedor ―para eso estamos los hermanos mayores.

Wanda terminó la fruta, vació el vaso de jugo dejando algo en el de leche para Peter y se sintió tranquila y despreocupada. De alguna manera, la extraña inquietud que había sentido al despertarse, aquella extrañeza residual de aquello que había soñado, se desvaneció totalmente tan pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermano.

―Estaba pensando ―dijo luego el chico limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta ―la corriente del rio está muy tranquila y no hace tanto frio hoy como ayer. ¿Qué te parece si ensillo los caballos y salimos a cabalgar un rato? Podemos llegar hasta el paraje pasando el rio donde está el viejo columpio, jugar un rato ahí, llevar una canasta y hacer un picnic a la hora del almuerzo ¿Qué opinas?

La luz del sol había inundado ya la habitación de Wanda desprendiendo destellos dorados de los muebles y las paredes y haciendo que una agradable sensación de calidez inundara su corazón. La idea del chico le pareció especialmente buena, no recordando cuando fue la última vez que pasaron tiempo juntos, sin mirar el reloj, sin angustiarse, como cuando eran niños.

―Me parece una idea excelente.

―No se diga más. Mientras tú te vistes yo Iré a preparar todo. Compré un frasco de aceitunas que seguro harán buen juego con algo de jamón y una botella de vino… ―Peter se puso de pie como propulsado por un resorte y salió con paso vivaz y alegre de a habitación. Sus pasos se alejaron como cabalgando a la distancia sobre las escaleras.

Wanda sonrió mirando su reflejo nuevamente en el espejo para luego buscar en su armario ropa cómoda para montar y unas botas.

La canasta para el picnic estaba ya dispuesta de antemano cuando Peter volvió a la planta baja. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para prepararla y planear pasar una linda mañana con su hermana. No era una persona especialmente suspicaz ni madura, pero se había propuesto hacer lo que fuera para hacer cada minuto de la vida de Wanda lo más feliz posible.

Después de todo, ellos solo se tenían al uno al otro. Había sido siempre así y _sería así siempre_.

Mientras su hermana se preparaba, los ojos del chico vagaron por la sala hasta la mesa de centro donde había dejado el correo por la mañana, después de recogerlo.

Puso a un lado las cuentas y el diario para descubrir cerca del final una carta que a pesar de estar dentro de un sobre cualquiera, escrito con letra de imprenta resaltaba por la inmaculada blancura del papel.

Peter la examinó un momento con el ceño fruncido, sosteniéndola apenas con dos dedos como si temiera que se tratase de un objeto peligroso.

"Srta. Wanda Maximoff…" se leía en el frente del envoltorio con letra impresa, clara y negra, junto al llamativo logotipo de Industrias Stark en una esquina.

El joven resopló, en parte molesto y restándole importancia se acercó a la calefacción y arrojó la misiva en el fuego, para luego atizarlo hasta que el papel se hubo consumido por completo.

No tenía curiosidad en leerla. Sabía perfectamente lo que decía, pues antes había leído y quemado un sinfín como aquella. Las cartas en realidad eran el menor de sus problemas.

Y es que había una razón por la que Peter se levantaba temprano todos los días, revisaba el correo y hacia las compras desde muy temprano. Había una razón por la que se había desecho del televisor, la radio y el teléfono. Una cosa era arrojar cartas al fuego, otra muy distinta ser abordados por extraños en la calle, captar mensajes inusuales entre la estática del televisor o recibir llamadas inesperadas por teléfono.

Si Peter no estaba alerta, era posible que aquellas señales trataran de alcanzar a Wanda aun escribiendo en las _propias nubes_.

Por eso, un día como aquel, despejado y claro, prefería pasarlo fuera de casa, en el bosque, haciendo todo lo posible por hacer sonreír a su hermana. Ella se lo merecía después de todo lo que había sufrido en su _otra vida._

Y aunque ahora estaban juntos, a salvo en un mundo hecho por y para ellos, aún ahí eran alcanzados eventualmente por los intentos constantes de los poderes del mundo de afuera que pugnaban sin descanso por perturbar su sueño apacible e intentar despertar a Wanda para obligarla a volver a una realidad horrible y desabrida que ella despreciaba.

No. Despertar no. Dormir. Querían adormecerla, para que volviera a aquella nefasta pesadilla en la que solía estar atrapada. Porque para ella y Peter, ese mundo nuevo donde estaban juntos, eran hermanos y vivían felices, era ahora el _mundo real._

No había para ellos nada más allá de esto.

La chica se miró al espejo. Usaba un ajustado pantalón de gabardina, blusa de botones y se había puesto encima un lindo chaleco a juego. Con el cabello recogido en una coleta rebuscó en su cajón un par de diminutos aretes que lucir en los oídos cuando de pronto sintió que algo se cerraba en torno a su abdomen apretándola.

Un par de brazos masculinos se reunieron justo bajo los pechos de la chica abrazándola fuerte desde atrás.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Está ya todo listo?

―Todo listo ―respondió Peter llenando sus pulmones del aroma del cabello de la chica para luego aplicar un beso tierno directamente sobre su cuello.

Ella sonrió retorciéndose con un delicioso cosquilleo.

―¿Qué haces? Acabo de vestirme y si sigues con eso, ni tu ni yo saldremos de la habitación esta mañana.

―De acuerdo. Lo dejaré para más al rato entonces. ―se rio un poco el chico, tomándola de la mano para que ella se girara y lo mirase ―Usted tiene una cita con un rio y un columpio.

―Bien, espero no pretendas atacarme por sorpresa en medio del bosque. ―salió de la habitación tras él, tomando un sombrero para el sol.

―Si te lo digo ya no sería un ataque sorpresa.

Afuera el sol brillaba radiante. No había una sola nube en el cielo. De quererlo así, Wanda podía hacer llover por la tarde, para refrescar el ambiente y obligar a los dos chicos a volver a la casa, buscar refugio, quitarse la ropa empapada y compartir su temperatura corporal. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, ese era su sueño, pero no lo hacía conscientemente, pues no sabía que estaba soñando. Su poder fue tan grande, que no solo creó un mundo nuevo para Peter y ella, sino que manipuló su propia mente, para obligarse a olvidar, obligarse a soltar el dolor y abandonar por completo la realidad, dejándose completamente en las manos de Quicksilver quien era el único que conocía el secreto. Como una especie de protector y carcelero, sólo él poseía la llave y podía, si así lo deseaba, romper la burbuja y despertarla nuevamente, destruyendo así, la que era para ellos, su nueva realidad.

Y lo sería siempre pues él no dejaría que Wanda despertara jamás.


End file.
